Faded
by fallingauthor
Summary: Harry had made a terrible mistake. Because of that, the man he loved left him. 4 years later, he found him again. But this time, in the arms of none other than, his own best friend. A terrible mistake equals a terrible price to pay. He had to watch Ron claim Draco... Drarry.
1. Faded Flames

**A/N**: This would be my first published Drarry work in this website. I hope you would bear with the mistakes I have committed while making this story. There might be a lot of typos, grammatical errors and misspelled words in this fiction, and I am solemnly sorry for them. I am not perfect, not even near to it. Please point out my mistakes and help me. I can edit this and correct some of the mistakes. This is Draco-Harry fanfiction. But you might also find some other partnerships in the fic.

**Warning:** Male-to-male romance. Rated M for future scenes. Underage readers, beware. If you are not in the proper age, please don't read. Adults, go ahead. *wink*

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise, I wouldn't be posting a story here. I would be writing another book where Draco ends up with Harry and such.

** I - Faded Flames**

Draco didn't know why he dreaded waking up on such a fine day. It was a Saturday morning, so if he should feel anything, it should be excitement, thrilled, happiness, etc. Harry would not have to go to work on Saturdays, so that would mean, they could spend the whole day together. With each other. In each others arms. God, he missed Harry so much.

It had been a while since they actually spent time together. He didn't want to think of it, but every time he was alone at home, he couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that some months ago, Harry had somehow, started distancing himself from him. He went to work on weekdays; he left home so early that sometimes he barely eat breakfast and went home late not even stopping to appreciate the dinner Draco left for him. Of course, Draco understood. Harry was an Auror, a high-ranked at that. If Shacklebolt was to either step down on his position or die (hopefully not, he'd been a good boss to Harry although he kept giving hard missions to him since he trusted his abilities so much), Harry would likely be the one to take over. Draco knew Harry wanted to be the Head Auror someday, and even if the new position would mean Harry would spend a lot lesser time than he already did with him, Draco still welcomed the thought with a genuine smile. He wanted Harry's happiness, and if being the Head Auror meant so much to him, why would Draco contradict?

Other than that, he also noticed that instead of spending his free days at home, for the past weeks, Harry kept on leaving Draco alone saying he had to do things so he could not stay home. Said he needed to solve some case Shacklebolt entrusted to him, or he promised some sick officemate to visit him at home and help him with work, or that he told Shacklebolt he'd spend time with him with Firewhiskey on hand, or sometimes he would just leave without explanation at all. It bothered Draco if he just left without telling him his destination but he knew better than demand Harry for answers. He once tried asking him why he kept on leaving, but it only ended up with Harry disapparating furiously again and spending his night somewhere only Salazar knew where.

So, instead of triggering Harry's anger, he just kept quiet. If Harry left, he would wait for his arrival back.

But what pained Draco the most was the fact that since Harry stopped telling him details about his life, he also stopped being intimate with him. He would not kiss him before leaving like he used to do and he would not even wake him up or carry him to bed if he arrived home finding Draco sleeping on the couch, obviously waiting for him. He would only wake him, poke him harshly on the side or simply letting him sleep out there in the cold. He wouldn't even bother conjuring a blanket to warm him up.

Draco had cried a lot because of Harry's noticeable changes. Even Hermione noticed. She once flooed to the apartment where Draco and Harry lived to visit and comfort the blonde, saying he should understand the pressure in Harry's profession. He had been friends with Hermione since he and Harry started dating 3 years ago. She had been supportive throughout and Draco couldn't help but feel grateful towards her. He had been mean to Hermione back at school, even calling him 'Mudblood', but then she still welcomed him with open arms. Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend also accepted them. The whole Weasley family had welcomed him warmly too, burying the hatchet. Forgetting the bitter past their families had. Draco treated Molly and Arthur Weasley as his parents, since he already lost his during the war, and the couple treated him like their son, too.

Draco, Harry, Hermione and Christian (Hermione's Muggle boyfriend) were like the Weasley's adopted children. They usually come home to the burrow for spectacular dinners courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Nobody would deny her fantastic specialties. She even taught Draco and Hermione how to cook so they could manage their own kitchens and feed their own boyfriends. Draco had been very close to Harry's friends, except maybe Ron. They were on good terms, but Ron decided to go abroad and explore to find a bloke of his own. Yes, Ronald Weasley was gay like Harry and Draco. It was quite shocking when he admitted at dinner one time, but eventually, he was of course accepted. So, he travelled the vast lands and oceans in search of his true love. He had been away for almost 2 years.

Pansy also came sometimes with Blaise in tow. She had to drag Blaise's ass to come with her since he didn't plan to visit his best friend who happened to be his ex-boyfriend as well. It seemed like he still hadn't moved on from their break-up years ago. He was still unhappy by the thought that Draco chose Potter over him. But even if Blaise felt bad about him, he still managed to sooth Draco out. He even once told him that if Potter still continued hurting him, he would show him just how much he hated him. It was a warning, and it was serious, but Draco had to smile to that. Blaise was protective, reminding Draco why he'd fallen in love with him before.

Back to present, Draco dragged his feet off the bed and made his way out the bedroom. It had been a while since he remembered and felt Harry lay beside him. It was heartbreaking, but he shut his mouth up, afraid of another misunderstanding that might pull the last straw in their struggling relationship.

He found Harry in the dining table, dressed up, ready to leave, eating breakfast alone. Another pang of pain hit Draco at the thought that Harry didn't even bother waking him to eat breakfast together. It was another sign that they grew apart, very wide apart that even if Draco went to sit beside Harry, it still wouldn't be enough to be close to him again.

"Good morning," he greeted Harry in a soft tone. He made his way to the counter to pour himself a cup of tea. Harry didn't even greeted back, just nodded his head once in acknowledgement. He didn't even look at him, just continued sipping his coffee while reading the Daily Prophet.

After making himself a cup of something warm, Draco went to sit on his usual spot in the table. It was as if he was air, Harry ignored him. Silence was stretching on the four walls of the room so Draco decided to break it. He cleared his throat after a sip of tea, "You're dressed up. Are you off somewhere?"

Harry didn't bring the newspaper down when he answered, "Yup."

Draco didn't know what to ask next. He had lots of follow-up questions after that very short answer but he was afraid it might annoy Harry. So, he decided with one. "Aren't you going to spend the weekend with me? It has been a while..." he pointed out quietly, taking another sip from his tea.

"No," Harry still refused to take the annoying paper down. "I have more important stuffs to do."

Draco felt a great deal of pain after hearing that. More important stuffs to do?

"More important than me?" the question just rolled off his tongue before he could stop it. He looked expectantly at Harry, hoping he would finally face him this time.

He slowly shut the Prophet and looked at Draco. His eyes didn't have the usual warmth in it. It had turned cold.

"Don't be selfish," Harry snapped bitterly. Draco couldn't help but flinch at the word. Selfish? When had he been selfish in their relationship? On the contrary, he was the one always giving. But Draco was not about to blurt that out. "My work needs me, Draco. And I swore in front of the Ministry's official seal, that I would do my best to perform well. I promised to abandon any personal commitment for the call of duty. What do you want me to do? Split myself in half so that I can both be an Auror and your boyfriend at the same time?"

"No-"

"Come on, Draco. You don't _own_ me." he cut Draco's sentence off by continuing his anguish rant. "I have better things to do than waste my time shopping with you. Or cuddling with you, or whatever you think we have to do together. I should rather save plenty of lives than stay at home with you." by the time he finished, his face had been flushed with anger and his eyes were fierce.

"I didn't...I..." Draco didn't know what to say. He was too hurt to think of coherent words to reply to the outburst of Harry. "I...Harry...I-sorry." he didn't know why he apologized. Shouldn't he be the one angry? He was the one thrown with bad sentences yet he ended up saying sorry. He just didn't want to anger Harry more. Even if that meant he had to admit fault to a mistake he never did, he would. For Harry.

Harry sneered coldly. He shoved the Prophet on the table harshly, knocking his cup of coffee in the process, spilling its content on the wooden table. He stood up, scraping the floor with the chairs legs. He glared at Draco, "I'm not going home for lunch." after that, he picked his robe from the nearby chair and wand and apparated away.

Draco stared at the location where Harry apparated for a while before realizing fully what just happened. Harry had just told him his work was much more important than him. Draco understood his passion and dedication for his work. But he wasn't asking him to give up work for him, right? He only needed a little time. Very little time. An hour would have been enough. An hour to show Draco that he could still call Harry 'his', would have been enough. Was an hour too much to ask? Or if Harry couldn't make it for an hour, thirty minutes or heck even just a minute would have been fine! As long as he stayed and showed Draco the reason why he fell in love with him in the first place. Why he left a nice man such as Blaise to be with him. But it seemed like the Harry he loved was gone.

Before Draco could stop it, unstoppable tears started streaming down his eyes.

~/~

"You should leave him, you know." Pansy snarled after hearing Draco's story.

She apparated to their apartment after seeing her weeping best friend on the floo asking her to come. When she arrived, Draco launched himself to her and sobbed on her shoulders. She wasn't able to do anything else other than hug the blonde tighly, hoping he would be fine soon to tell her what happened. When he'd calmed down, she lead them to the dining area only to be greeted by a mess of a spilt coffee on the table. She volunteered to clean it up and magicked two new cups of tea on the table. She seated Draco on a chair and she took the seat beside Draco and listened as he started narrating the scene.

"Pansy, it's not that easy." Draco reasoned weakly, looking at his cup.

"What's not easy?" she snapped. "Just pack your things up, apparate, and never come back! Is that so difficult?"

Draco sighed. They've had the same conversation a hundred of times already. "Pansy, I don't want to leave Harry."

She snorted in her cup and put them back on the table before retorting back. "After all he's done, you still can't leave his sorry arse? Why Draco, you're absolutely stupid!"

Draco merely sighed.

"This has not been the first time I apparated here to be your shoulder to cry on." Pansy continued. "How many times has he done this? How many times have you ignored the pain? How many liters have you cried for him? Exactly how many times have you been stupid for that fucking Potter? What's it that you can't let go of him for?"

Draco looked at Pansy, eye-to-eye. "I love him, that's why." he answered softly.

"Right," Pansy scowled. "The most powerful yet the most terrifying virus that infected you. _Love_." she spatted the word with disgust. "May I remind you, that love is supposed to be a two-way street. One-sided love never ended happily. You love Potter, yes. But isn't it obvious? He's fallen out of love for you, Draco! He has for sometime now. I'm honestly just waiting for you to come to me crying because he's finally left you for good. That would be better than coming here only to hear you defending Potter after leaving you alone again."

Draco looked at her with pained disbelief, but she didn't let sympathy stop her from speaking of the truth to him. He needed to know. He needed someone to force his eye open or he'd be forever blind. Pansy couldn't let that happen. "Draco I'm your best friend, that's why I'm knocking some sense on you! I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings more, you know I don't want you to get hurt. But if this is the only way to let you know, then I'm grabbing it." Pansy paused and reached for Draco's hand. She squeezed it hard and bit her lip, hesitating. But the second of hesitation vanished. Her desperation to save Draco from more hurt won.

"Potter doesn't love you anymore." she whispered apologetically, brown eyes not leaving the trembling grey ones.

Draco gasped at her revelation. She saw as her best friend's eyes couded with tears again. She wasn't sorry for what she said. She had to do it, or Draco would drain himself. Draco frowned at her and snatched his hand away. He looked hurt and affronted and disappointed at her.

"Pansy, how could you say that?" he hissed as his tears rolled on his cheeks again. "How could you speak of Harry's feelings on his behalf?!" he yelled.

"Draco, I don't have to be bespectacled to see it!" she yelled back. "I don't even need binoculars to notice it from afar! He's distanced himself from you! If you had been blind, surely you've not become numb? Even if I cover myself with thick layers of clothing, I can feel the coldness between the two of you. I'm even wondering why this empty apartment hasn't frozen you yet. Draco, I know you feel it but you're refusing to believe it. But trust me, you have to start believing it."

Draco glared at her, hurt at her words. She was supposed to comfort him, not shatter his heart more. "I don't want to pursue this conversation with you, Pansy. You're being illogical. And judgemental."

"And you're being a _martyr_." she retorted back.

He growled, "Leave me alone. Go away, now. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. You're not helping me at all. You're making me feel worse."

Pansy stood up without second demand and made her way to the fireplace. She turned to Draco, "Just so you know, you're fighting a losing battle. And a worthless one at that. Potter doesn't deserve you. He's not worth it. He probably was, but not anymore. It will never survive, the relationship, if only you alone is trying to save it. You're holding on, you're clinging onto him too much. You're being dependent on him when all this time, he's given up on you."

Draco stayed quiet, still glaring at her. She sighed and took a handful of floo powder from the pot and turned her back on him. "You're trying to save a relationship that has long been broken. If you finally see that and decided you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me." with that, she shouted her address and threw the floo powder and vanished with the emerald flames.

For Draco, it was like looking at the eyes of Potter. He couldn't help comparing. It stabbed him to realize that like the raging green fire of the floo in the chimney, the affection in his lover's eyes, had vanished too.

It burned out.

~/~

Like Harry promised, he didn't come home for lunch. Draco didn't expect Harry to come home even if he hadn't promised it. He knew he wouldn't. So, he ate his meal all by himself. He had cooked chicken curry, Harry's favorite food for lunch. Draco hadn't been much of a curry lover, but for Harry, he forced himself to like it and to learn how to cook it. He had learned to do and love many things that he hadn't loved all his life for Harry. He'd learned how to adjust for Harry, he'd sacrificed his work as Potions Master in the Ministry so he would give his time to Harry. His work required almost all his time, but because he didn't want Harry to have to share with his bloody work, he quitted his job.

He knew he was a big loss to the Potions Department since he'd been the best they'd got, but he'd given up what he love to devote his precious time as Harry's lover. But obviously, Harry couldn't do the same for Draco. He'd been understanding about it. He hadn't mind. He hadn't complained. Maybe that was the reason why Harry thought it was fine. Because he never said anything about it. He'd zipped his mouth.

After a very silent and very somber lunch, Draco decided to perform a housewide cleaning. He'd always vacuumed in the morning, especially in the kitchen, and he maintained the cleanliness of their bathroom. He'd been meticulous when it came to hygienic issues, and he got that from his deceased mother. But he noticed, he hadn't been that clean-freak on the second floor. So, after lunch, he used his time cleaning the upper storey.

He made sure that every flight of stairs had been waxed and scrubbed properly before he moved on to their bedroom. He only did little work there because he usually maintained the room clean after waking up and before sleeping. After the bedroom, he decided on the study. Harry worked here so much and if he was at home, spent most of his time sitting in his chair, reading reports from his Department. He'd been working more than the Head of the Auror Department, Draco reckoned.

Folders, jars of ink and quills were sprawled messily on the table. He neatly piled the folders and covered the ink jars and kept the quills inside the drawer. Draco also cleaned the table which had stains of ink on it. Harry had been very busy he forgot to clean that. After the table, he also arranged the papers and folders on the cabinet where Harry kept some important files of the cases he'd handled in the past. He opened few folders and read on it but found them so boring. No wonder he never had the interest to be an Auror. Just facing reports made him nauseous. He was very proud of his Harry. He was not only the Boy Who Lived who stopped serving after murdering He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He would continue protecting the Wizarding World even after the war. Even if that said war stole his childhood from him. He was letting servitude to the public steal his adult life too. But in the name of service, he was ready to offer it himself. The thought brought smile to his face. Another reason why he shouldn't listen to Pansy.

He didn't mean to be distant. His work was pulling him away. And he shouldn't be a burden to add to Harry's heavy load. He should be more understanding. Even if it was breaking him -them- he should still understand.

That was what Harry wanted. So that was what Draco should give.

~/~

After spending the whole afternoon cleaning, he prepared dinner. He cooked Trout with potatoes and garlic, the first specialty he mastered at the Manor (her mother had an odd obsession on whitefish before) and the first meal that he cooked for Harry. Harry had loved it. So much, that he ended up snogging him all throughout the night, tasting like trout and wine.

Draco decided he would make the dinner tonight as special as the dinner they first shared. Maybe, just maybe, that would rekindle the flames. He just hoped so. He wished he hadn't lost Harry completely.

He set the table romantically; shimmering plates and equally stunning forks and knives and special wine glasses they'd got when they had a trip in France. Corked wine bottle was lying peacefully in a bucket of ice (Draco had seen muggles do it) and the whole setting was completed with candlelight.

He hoped Harry remembered what day it was. It happened to be their 3rd anniversary. The most special day of the year for Draco and Harry.

He would apologize for being an ass to him earlier and acting, according to Harry, 'selfish'. He would step down his pride just to keep Harry. He smiled at his finished product. It was magnanimous. Harry would be nothing but overwhelmed and delighted at Draco's effort. He glanced at the clock and did a quick doubletake. The time was 5:43. At 6:30, Harry might be home already!

He hurried upstairs to have a quick shower and then dressed himself beautifully and elegantly. It was a special night for both of them. Of course, he had to look gorgeous for Harry. After dressing up (which took him the most time because of being indecisive on what to wear), he took out the wrapped gift from the closet. He had prepared a gift for Harry since last week. He couldn't help it, he was just so excited. Hopefully, nothing could spoil their moment. He crossed his fingers on that.

When Draco went out of the bedroom, he heard footsteps and a familiar voice from the study. His brows furrowed and leaned closer to the door.

"Yes...I'm working on that..." Draco heard Harry's voice talking on his mobile phone (muggle contraption of course). Maybe, Harry flooed straight to his study. There was a private chimney in there.

"Yes, I know...I'm sorry I just can't find the right timing...But I promise tonight, I will tell him."

Draco frowned thoughtfully. He couldn't hear properly from the outside. Actually, he shouldn't listen. It was a private conversation between Harry and someone. Someone who? Draco couldn't fight his curiosity, so he opened the door a little and breathed out a sigh of relief when Harry's back was facing the door. He seemed to be stressed out because he was rubbing the side of his temple.

Draco felt bad for him. The person on the other end of the line must be another Auror in the Ministry. Why were they always chasing Harry with problems even at home? And on his anniversary night, at that matter. Couldn't they handle some cases by themselves and leave his poor boyfriend alone? Draco made a mental note to visit the Auror office once and rant at the people there who were taking Harry away from him.

Harry sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, yes. I will do that...I don't know how he would react, but I don't care at all." he snapped harshly.

Harry nodded his head and sighed again, "I promised you right? You know I won't break my promise to you...Of course, I love you more than anything in the world." Harry said softly and sweetly.

Draco was taken aback after hearing what Harry said. He loved-who was Harry talking to?

"Mmmhmm, I will end it up tonight, what Draco and I have."

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth gaped in surprise.

"I've been wanting to break up with him for months now. But as I've told you, I can't find the right timing...I don't want to hurt him, but one way or another, that's gonna happen."

Draco's hand flew to cover his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I've been distancing from him, hoping he would get the hint. But I think his brain flew out the window because no matter how many times I hurt him and make him cry, every time I went home, he's still there. Waiting for me like a loyal puppy...It's not easy to get rid of him, babe, you know that...He's been so clingy, and I don't know how to shrug him off of me...I leave him everyday, lying about where I go, telling him that I have to work when I only really go to you...Of course, I want you now, not him..."

Tears started falling from Draco's eyes. His heart was reopening fresh wounds again and started bleeding inside. So all this time, every time he apparated away, he was silently begging him to leave? All this time, when he left to go to 'work', he was away with some other bloke? All this time, when he was trying so hard to save what was left, he'd been building another home? When he'd cry himself to sleep, he was on the arms of someone else? When he'd eat dinner alone, he was off on a hot date with his new-found romance. When he'd tire himself waiting for his arrival, he was making love to another man!

_Pansy had been right._

He had refused to accept the possibility that what he and Harry had, finally came to its end. He'd forced blindness, hoping it would be alright in the end. Shit, he had been mistaken.

"Yes, I'm sure he's still here. He wouldn't leave until I tell him so, and tonight I would...I don't really know how to tell him. Maybe I'd make excuses...I'd tell him he's not a good cook, he don't clean well, I'm tired of him. And of course, the truth that I don't love him anymore...Yes, me too. I thought he was smart to notice, but turned out I gave him so much credit than what he should be given for..."

Draco silently closed the door and rushed back to their room, slamming the door. He locked it and placed a silencing charm on it. He slammed his back on the door and slowly slid down until his bottom hit the floor. He looked around the bed and then to the gift in his hand.

Before he knew it, he was crying loudly, giving out everything, all the pain Harry had caused him that he so blindly accepted, every harsh words he so stupidly embraced, every fake smile from the past months he so moronically believed, everything. He summoned all out of him through the waterfalls of tears coming out from his silver orbs.

How could he be such a martyr?

He had been so in love with Harry that he forgot to love himself.

And tonight, Harry would finally do it. He would officially break what had long ended. He would leave him...or more specifically, would ask him to flee the house he'd treated as his home for the past 3 years. How could it have been so easy for Harry? It was like he never loved him at all. What had Draco done to make his love transfer to somebody else?

He'd almost given everything, there was barely left for himself, and yet it was not enough?

Draco sobbed uncontrollably for the next 30 minutes.

- curtains -

***A long start. The next chapter would be posted as soon as it is finished.***


	2. Faded Smile

**II- Faded Smile**

"Draco!" Harry called from below. "Draco, where are you?"

"I'm here..." Puffy and red-eyed Draco answered him weakly as he made his way down. He was clutching the gift tightly, his nails almost digging inside and tearing red and gold wrapper of the said object. He didn't bother charm himself clean. He'd went down to answer Harry's call in a mess. His hair was tousled, as if he just woke up. His fancy tailored robe he'd ordered only for the supposed special occasion wrinkled, its sleeves wet from tears. His face flushed from crying, his nose matching Rudolph's, his whole form looking so defeated.

He entered the kitchen to find Harry eyeing the fabulous table-setting he'd made with creased eyebrows and his hands on his hip. Harry must have felt his presence because as soon as he came, he turned around and fixed Draco with a questioning stare.

"What's this?" he pointed at the table. His eyes twitched and scanned Draco's appearance, "_What's happened to you_? You look horrible." he noted in amusement as he noticed Draco's state. "Where have you been, anyway?"

He stared at Harry, "Table. Nothing. Room." he murmured.

"What?" Harry exclaimed in confusion. "Will you answer me in _complete_ sentences?" he demanded in annoyance.

Draco sniffed and took a step towards the table. He remembered the conversation Harry had with the anonymous on the phone. Draco knew he was only summoned to be told they were done. But he had a plan.

He cleared his throat and tried his hardest to act as himself again, focused and straightforward. "You know what, let's do this." he looked at Harry and fought his hardest not to crumble under his emerald eyes. "I'm breaking up with you." he announced loudly.

_Let me be the one-_

_to break it up-_

"You-_what_?" Harry asked, taken aback. Draco was sure he was surprised that he acted before him.

_so you won't have-_

_to make excuses..._

Draco wouldn't let the last of his pride to be taken away completely. If they were meant to part ways tonight, it would not look like Draco had been pushed away. Draco would make it seem like he was tired of Harry. At least, once he stepped out of the home where he lived for 3 years, it wouldn't be like Harry had him forced to do it. He wanted to regain a little of the pride he gave up for the man he loved, who had been cheating on him for the past months.

"You heard me. We're done." he replied in a stiff, disgiused tone. He wouldn't let Harry know he heard him over the phone. It would make him look so pathetic, and he was sick of being one.

_We don't need to find-_

_a setup where-_

"Done?" Harry echoed in disbelief.

_someone WINS and-_

Draco nodded, "Done," he confirmed.

_someone LOSES..._

"It's up, Harry. I'm tired of you." he whispered painfully.

Harry was silent for a while, just staring at Draco with mouth agape. Probably, he was just too delighted he was driven to speechlessness. He wanted to hit Harry so much. He didn't know what kind of self-control Draco was using at that moment.

_We just have to say-_

_our love WAS TRUE-_

Draco cleared his throat again, "I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm going to go and find another man to love. We're through. You're free now. I'm not holding you anymore, have I even _held_ you before? I doubt..." he added as an afterthought.

"Wait-"

"I'm setting you free...I...I'm letting you go." he murmured, traitorous tears started pooling in his eyes. He needed to run away before Harry could see the pain he'd caused him. "_I'm setting you free..._" he whispered the earth-shattering words again, with finality. He stared at Harry's face, memorizing each curve for the last time. Then, her eyes landed on his pink lips he'd missed kissing. Without thinking, he curled one free hand on Harry's neck and pressed his lips on his.

_but has now-_

_become a LIE..._

As their lips connected, Draco was greeted by the difference. Kissing Harry before was something enjoyable. Now, it was tormenting, added by the fact that he was kissing him goodbye. He gently moved his lips against Harry's and when he felt Harry started responding, he pulled away. The last thing he wanted was a fake kiss from Harry. The tears were now on the corner of his eyes and at any moment soon, it would rush down to the floor. Draco sniffled and moved to kiss Harry's forehead. "I love you so much...but it's done." he murmured as lips touched the slightly sweaty forehead he used to kiss affectionately every night...when they were happy and in love, that was. Then, he pulled away completely.

_So I'm telling you-_

_I LOVE YOU-_

_one last time..._

Harry was still speechless by the time Draco reached for his hand and shoved the wrapped gift in his palms. Harry looked at it momentarily, studying it, before raising his gaze back to Draco, asking him through his eyes what the gift was for. It almost crushed Draco totally.

He didn't remember. He forgot. He really _stoppe_d caring already.

With a pained and broken smile, Draco fixed his eyes on Harry's and whispered, "Happy Anniversary, Harry." Draco hated how his voice croaked. He watched as Harry's face loosened in a very late realization. "That's one of my gifts." he gestured at the wrapped object. "The other one is your freedom and the only thing I want from you as a return gift...is to promise me you'll be happy when I stepped out of the door." he finished almost inaudibly.

Harry was only able to stare at him, mouth agape. Draco saw the flash of pain in his eyes. Maybe guilt. But Draco knew, guilt would never be able to revive their relationship. Guilt would never be able to bring back what they lost. It was too wrecked...too devastated to the point of impossible recovery. It was a destruction beyond repair.

"_Promise me, Harry._" Draco demanded softly but desperately.

A little absent nod from Harry created another wound in his heart. As if it wasn't wounded enough. Of course, Harry would be happy if he left. That was what he wanted. So that was what Draco would give him. "I-promise...?" Harry mumbled uncertainly.

"Very well." Draco muttered and nodded, smiling fakely. "It was a nice 3 years, Harry." he added. "It's such a pity how time flies so quickly."

"Draco..." Harry started, finally finding his voice. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry sounded so hopeful and Draco couldn't take it anymore. The tears suddenly slipped and he wiped it swiftly. He shouldn't break down right there, right in front of Harry. Draco nodded, "Sure, I am. I...think it's what we need. I think it's what _you want_." the last sentence was incredibly heart-shattering in Draco's fragile ears.

Harry frowned and was about to speak but Draco didn't give him the chance. Draco wanted to flee already, he was afraid he might not be able to hold the mixture of anger and hurt he was feeling, should he stay another minute in the cold apartment.

_And GOODBYE._

"Thank you. Farewell, Harry." With a final glance at his love's face, Draco rushed usptairs and took his belongings before using the fireplace in Harry's study to floo to the person who most certainly would provide him a shoulder he desperately needed at the moment.

~/~

"Pansy, you fucking bint, you can't stop visiting Draco!" Blaise roared as soon as her female best friend told him the argument she had with his other best friend who happened to be his ex-boyfriend who happened to be the love of his life yesterday, today, and most probably even tomorrow.

He had rushed to Pansy's flat the moment he opened the letter she sent to him. He had read it late because he had this fucking shitty meeting with the stupid share-owners of their family business having this equally stupid complaint without any actual and proper basis. They only reacted due to another highly stupid reason: they listened to super fucking stupid rumors started by super fucking stupid ignorant and bored employees. Nothing to worry now, he had just sent an owl to his office saying they were fired and howlers to them to personally curse in their faces before coming over to Pansy's. The meeting lasted for hours; it ended late in the afternoon at 5:00.

The letter said:

**_Dearest Idiot Blaise,_**

**_I went to Draco and Harry's apartment this morning. As usual, because Draco flooed me, crying. I hate seeing my best friend cry, but I hate Potter more who caused those tears to fall. I don't understand why Draco keeps up with him. Well, his reason was LOVE. I hate that virus, really. But I hate the bacteria Potter more who brought the virus to life! Anyway, we had a little misunderstanding. I told him he was being stupid (well, he really is -for someone so SMART, he can be very DUMB) and that Potter doesn't love him anymore. But, as expected, he refused to believe my words. He loved Potter so much that I want to strangle him already. But well, he has to be hurt to learn. I know he's going to regret staying with that Saint Scarhead. And well, come over to my flat so I can narrate our argument. It won't fit in this letter you know. I told him many things and I'm kinda proud of my words. I'll be waiting._**

**_The Ever Beautiful Pansy_**

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Pansy snapped back, not raising her head from the crossword puzzle she was trying to solve. "He told me he doesn't want to talk to me after what I've told him about that...that guy he's been fucking for 3 hateful years." she grimaced and scribbled an answer, carefully placing the letters on the small boxes.

"Exactly," Blaise snapped back furiously, raising his hands in the air. "He needs us now more than ever because he's reached a critical state of indenial!"

"_'Us'_?" Pansy echoed dryly.

She dropped her quill and turned her body to face the dark man standing angrily behind her. "Yes, Draco needs _'us'_," she mocked, emphasizing the last syllable. "But where the devil are you when I come to him and console him?" she stood up to her full height.

Pansy crossed her arms and continued talking when she saw Blaise opening his mouth to reason out. "Out there! Hiding, because you can't face him as long as he's Potter's man! Curling into holes, breaking your heart, cursing all the saints because he's become someone else's boyfriend! He needs_ YOU_ and _ME_, but yet, I end up going _ALONE_ because of your sensitivity to that crazy _title_!" she dropped her arms with such force, officially pissed. "Come on, man, pull yourself together and set that feelings of yours aside because our friend, the very man your heart contains, needs _OUR_ consolation and sympathy and _PRESENCE_!" Pansy finished, fuming with annoyance at Blaise.

Somehow, Pansy's outburst silenced Blaise. What she said were all true. He rarely went to Draco because he still couldn't get over him. It was true that they broke up months after graduating Hogwarts. He tried his best to forget Draco but found out he couldn't. He was very much in love to his childhood best friend and he was trying to win him back when the Boy Wonder graced their lives with his presence all over again.

He was furious with Potter when he knew about him fancying Draco. Then, eventually, Potter joined the competition. And months later, he'd _won_.

Blaise's world nearly crumbled when Draco told him his heart's desire: **_to be with Harry Potter._**

He loved Draco, and if Draco wanted Potter, then he'd give up.

He tried to forget Draco -again, that was. The process was hard, mainly because his heart wouldn't just shut for Draco. He dated many blokes, but no one could compare to Draco. No one could even come near to how he was. Draco was one and only. Unique. He'd bedded hundreds of men, but no one _felt like Draco_. He'd kissed so many lips, but _none tasted like Draco's_. Unlike the other, Draco was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, not just a simple passing fancy.

Unlike all other, Draco was _unforgettable._

Twice, Blaise forced himself to erase his feelings for Draco. Twice, he failed.

"Blaise, speak up." Pansy demanded. "Are you going to stay like this? Are you going to keep yourself away from him even though you know he needs you and not just me? Just because you're not over him yet."

Blaise locked gaze with Pansy for a while before he sighed and dropped his head down. He swallowed and realized that he couldn't be forever hiding from him. It wasn't Draco's fault he couldn't bring himself to forget him, so why was he making Draco suffer, too? He couldn't be who he used to be before, his boyfriend, but one thing would never end between them, their _friendship_.

Blaise closed his eyes and exhaled, "I'm sorry..." he said softly. He looked at Pansy who was watching him with an accusing glare. "I need to use the loo...Excuse me." he exited the room and went straight to the flat's bathroom without another word.

Pansy watched Blaise's back disappear inside her loo. When the door shut, she exhaled the air she didn't realize she was holding. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself again. She knew she lost her coolness when they argued -no scratch that- when she **RANTED** to him. But she wasn't sorry for blurting those words out. Not only were those _TRUE_, but like Draco, Blaise had to open his eyes too. She was just glad to offer her most needed help. After all, both were her best friends.

She sighed and opened her eyes. Blaise was _awake_ now, she knew. She just hope Draco would stop living in his dream and do the same too. Pansy dropped back to the floor, cross-legged, and busied herself with the crossword problem she'd been trying to solve for Salazar-knew-how-long and still couldn't figure out most of the answers.

She looked up for concentration and hated how dumb she was. Like, literally dumb. She knew she heard the questions before but couldn't remember when, where, and what the answers were. She envied Draco so much. She once brought a crossword problem to Draco when she visited. It was an Apprentice-level crossword challenge that she almost had her nose bleeding when she read the questions. Her jaw dropped ten-thousand miles below the ground when Draco announced an almost bored 'finish' and gave her back the 'what an easy piece of shit' crossword and gave her the '_I-can't-believe-it's-an-apprentice-level-challenge -it's-more-like-a-novice-I-didn't-even-spend-a-dro p-of-sweat-on-that_' look, only after a damned **30 minutes**.

Why was she so good on advising people what to do and giving them words of wisdom, when she barely made it halfway in a crossword puzzle before shoving it away and starting another one hoping it would be a lot, _lot_, easier than the previous one? God, she couldn't even finish a _Beginner-level_, for fuck's sake!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the flames of her fireplace come to life, indicating another visitor's arrival. She turned her head to see who it was and immediately _snapped her quill in half_ when she saw Draco, flushed from crying but still wanting to burst out with more tears, bringing his suitcase, standing before her, looking so broken. She didn't need any explanation for it was obvious what had happened. With Draco crying, coming to her flat with his case in tow, _the stupid game with Potter he called a relationship must have finally reached its dead end._

"Pansy..." he croaked out, sounding very frail to anyone who'd listen.

Pansy stood up slowly, feeling his ache then on. He was full of pain, it was literally mixing with the air surrounding them. Pansy's heart couldn't help but constrict at the image of his best friend. She'd never seen Draco so defeated and crushed before. He looked even worse than when he'd lost his parents. Potter was a hopeless, pathetic,_ SON OF A BITCH!_

"Oh, Draco..." tears started forming in her eyes.

"You were right...he...he doesn't...oh, god, Pansy..." Draco rushed and launched himself to Pansy's open arms. There, locked in a sincere heat and affection, he poured himself. He sobbed and didn't dare stop the tears anymore. He was with a person who wouldn't fake love and care. He was with a person worth his trust, much more worthy than Harry, so he cried his whole heart out.

All pains, frustrations, anger, disappointments, depressions, fears and regrets...he blew everything out through salty tears.

Pansy couldn't help but cry as well. Hearing Draco's devastated sobs and feeling the warm, heavy droplets of the evidence of his pain falling on her bare neck was too much. To think it was Potter who caused her best friends downfall, was enough to hate the said '_saviour_' to hell and back.

She wanted nothing but to floo to Potter's apartment and hex him to oblivion, or if she couldn't help it, to death. But Draco needed her, to comfort him, so she would rather stay. Potter better be thankful she was a good friend and currently preoccupied with Draco, if not, nothing would stop her from attacking him. If she was to be thrown to Azkaban for murdering the '_Boy-Who-Lived_', she would not regret it and would gladly take the honor to change the title to '_**Boy-Who-Finally-Died**_'.

She rubbed Draco's back and whispered soothing words to his ear. But even she knew those wouldn't work on him yet. The pain was to fresh to heal him with words that both of them knew, wouldn't change what had happened.

"If I ever see that Potter..._I swear_!" Pansy threatened through tears of sympathy. Draco buried his head to the space on Pansy's neck and consentrated on crying. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't harm Harry, but was too hurt to utter a word yet.

"Draco?" a voice asked from behind them. Draco opened his eyes and raised his head. He couldn't help but feel a bit of relief when he saw the face he'd missed so much. It was Blaise, his other best friend. If he hadn't been so heartbroken, he could've smiled at the sight of him.

Blaise stared at the man holding his heart in his very palm. He looked so...vulnerable. The last time he'd seen Draco was months ago, and he already looked different back then. He was also unhappy then, but now...the difference was a thousand fold. His face couldn't be painted anymore. His eyes weren't glowing...he'd lost the air of confidence in him. He was nothing but a broken soul with a big hole in his world. Broken because of love. Broken just like he was.

**Broken because of Harry Fucking Potter.**

Blaise's face contorted angrily and painfully. His fist clenched tightly, imagining he was squeezing Potter's neck. "_Oh, the effing sodding nerve of that cracking piece of holy fucking shit..._" he muttered litany of curses quietly, shaking his head. "I'm going to break that bastard's face." he announced matter-of-factly, nodding in agreement to himself.

Draco sobbed, "Blaise..." he whispered in a voice Blaise had never heard before. It sounded so heart-stabbing. It was like a knife in Draco's velvet voice, marring its perfection. He couldn't believe he'd trusted Harry to take care of him. He couldn't believe Harry had done this unforgivable sin and irreversible mistake. Breaking Draco's heart, the man who wouldn't love anything more than Harry Potter, the man who would climb any mountain, swim any ocean and duel any devil if Potter asked him, the man who would move heaven and hell just to be with Harry...breaking his heart was almost illegal! Potter should be thrown to Azkaban for such a crime. He deserved to rot in that god forsaken place and Blaise would be willing to sign any contract with the Dementors to make sure they'd suck the life out of Harry Potter until he was nothing but an empty shell.

Blaise fought the urge to apparate straight to Potter's apartment and do just what he promised. The view of a defeated Draco was enough to stop -postpone- his plan. He grimaced, feeling so sad and angry and hurt at the same time, and gestured for Draco. "Come here..."

2 seconds later, Draco was in Blaise's protective arms, carrying on with his crying activity. Draco had missed the security of Blaise's embraces had promised. He'd longed for them, when he was still hoping to save Harry and him, but Blaise denied him of his presence. But now, he was back to where he used to belong, and savored the moment for Draco knew it wouldn't last.

Nothing would last.

Nothing anymore.

He'd stopped believing the moment he'd finally surrendered Harry.

~/~

Harry stared at the painting in his hands. It was a masterpiece. He'd been astonished when he unwrapped the gift Draco left to him. He couldn't help but smile at the perfection painted on the canvas. He'd always known about Draco's hidden talent in painting. He wasn't only good at brewing potions, but creating art as well. He'd tried to convince him to teach art to willing students, but he was too shy to show it to the world. But he couldn't believe Draco left such a treasure to his possession as a farewell present.

But he was really surprised when Draco broke up with him.

It was honestly unexpected. He'd thought he still had to make excuses to end it all. But when Draco told him exactly what he had planned to tell him, he couldn't help but...feel sort of sad.

He hadn't known he would feel pretty blown when he would be the receipient of the cruel attack.

Draco told him he was setting him free and letting him go...it was what he wanted but he couldn't understand why he'd almost refused to it. That moment felt unusualy ugly. He felt guilty. But it was probably better than having to lie to Draco about the reasons why he'd wanted to separate. At least, Draco was the one who ended it. At least, that would cover a quarter of the guilt he felt.

He stared at the painting. It was a painting of a creature that looked so wild, fierce, tough but yet endearing. It was a winged red lion that had thick gold mane surrounding its neck. Its wings were green and its eyes were pools of lovely silver. It was a combination of a lion and a dragon. Combination of Harry and Draco. His face brightened when he noticed the mouth of the lion curved upward in a smile.

_It was extraordinarily beautiful._

Draco was able to make the background seem so alive with scattered gold and silver. That made it artistically breathtaking.

Harry wouldn't possibly run out of positive comments on the painting. As he ran his fingers on the sides of the canvas, he noticed a little written signature on the bottom right corner. It was Draco's signature creatively scribbled. He smiled and opened his mouth to call Draco. His smile faded, though, when he realized Draco was gone. He'd left. His closet was empty. All of his belongings were gone. Not only belongings but presence.

Harry felt his heart clench slightly at the thought. Draco had left him. The 3 years was up. He frowned, as his mind concluded that he missed Draco and wanted him back, but before the single idea could scatter all over his system to get the message, his fireplace glowed. He looked up from his table and found his new man standing there, bringing his things because they'd agreed he was to live with Harry the moment Draco left.

The man with short brown hair grinned at Harry and made a run to him. Harry placed the painting on his table to avoid dropping it on the floor as he caught the man who literally jumped on him, straddling him on the chair. The man, apparently named Ethan, cupped Harry's face with both hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

Harry kissed him back, but not as eager as Ethan. When Ethan pulled away, he smiled. "Finally...you're mine. Finally, we're rid of the Malfoy. We waited for 8 months, babe. Now, he's _gone._" Ethan leaned in and kissed him again. "Now, can you lead the way to the bedroom? I'm in _deep_ need, right now, Harry." Ethan purred seductively.

Harry forced a smile. He didn't know why he felt so... _bad_. He'd done this behind Draco's back but he never felt guilty about it. Ever. Not even once for the whole 8 months. But now that he had no reason to be guilty since Draco and him were done, he suddenly wanted to stop the affair. What was wrong with him? He'd finally got what he wanted, yet he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. Instead, he'd absolutely breathe relief if Draco came back home...and it was disturbing Harry from his skull to the heels of his feet.

"Harry, babe, something wrong?" Ethan purred again, noticing Harry's lack of enthusiasm.

Harry shook his head. He'd wanted this. He had been willing to give up Draco to have Ethan. He'd have to claim and enjoy his reward, and the said reward was currently pressed against him.

Harry activated his lust mode, smiled seductively and snaked his arms around Ethan's waist. "Nothing's wrong, babe. Everything's going just perfect, isn't it? We're free...We're not_ illegal_ anymore." Harry whispered in Ethan's ears and the other man shivered in pleasure. Ethan closed his eyes and smiled in daze. Harry kissed his tanned neck earning him a loud moan (some part of his brain couldn't help but compare Ethan's moan from Draco's; Ethan was more of a verbal lover and was noisy in bed, shouting here and there, while Draco was the type who would do his best just to keep quiet. If he had noises, it was only his little lovely whimpers of need, soft appreciative moans and groans of pleasure and erotic calling of Harry's name). It had been months though, since he stopped making love to Draco. It would feel odd and would seem too evil to leave and have sex with another man and then go home and bed Draco as well. It had been months since he last enjoyed Draco; that long that he had forgotten how good it felt.

He hadn't even realized, that since he stopped intimacy with Draco, he'd also stopped going to bed to make love and to be made love to...it was always lust doing the work and the work was nothing but sex.

"Harry, let's take this to bed, eh?" Ethan suggested flirtatiously, grinding against Harry. "I need you..."

Harry nodded instantly, giving in to his raging libido, and apparated them to the bedroom he once shared with Draco.

Neither man had noticed the change in the painting lying on Harry's table. The curve on the half-lion, half-dragon's mouth that was supposed to be upward, arched its way downward, creating a _very pained and meaningful frown_.

- curtain -

***Another long chapter. The next chapter will be posted as soon as it is done.***

_"Oh, the effing sodding nerve of that cracking piece of holy fucking shit..."_ -Blaise.

That's my favorite line of the chapter. How about yours?


	3. Faded Wings

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys.**

Thanks** realworldiscruel, setsuko teshiba, lovergirl101, mistral1968, Anon, hagadoe, India Sinclair, Ava-Potter gal, Kari, jeannie kaulitz. :D**

** Anon: **"Once a cheater, always a cheater..." I know...and I agree. But I do hope that a bad start wouldn't keep you from reading further.

** hagadoe:** "I am opposed to the idea that they are recovering together one day..." well, honestly, I am! :D But...just keep in touch. Watch out for the magic. Oh, and yeah, I don't even like Ron that much but I have been looking for fanfictions with Harry/Draco/Ron love triangle. Don't you think it would be more painful if Draco falls in love with Harry's best friend when Harry, himself, was in love with Draco? For me, it would be quite a competition.

** Kari: **It was hard for me too, making Harry as bad as possible. But please, don't let the beginning discourage you from reading the story.

**jeannie kaulitz:** 'Let Me Be The One', a very good Filipino song, I must say. And yes, it was very fitting. That song almost killed me the first time I heard it.

**III- Faded Wings**

_"Three things you cannot recover in life:_  
_the **WORD** after it's said,_  
_the **MOMENT** after it's missed,_  
_and the **TIME** after it's gone."_

_- anonymous_

_~/~_

Blaise Zabini apparated into Potter's living room first thing in the morning the following day. He'd been wanting to floo to the blasted, unbearable apartment of the Auror since last night, but consoling Draco kept him. After crying, Pansy and Blaise made sure he ate even a little dinner before they'd both tucked him to bed -Pansy's bed- and watched him fall asleep like parents do with their children. When Draco's breathing finally evened, an indication he'd really fallen asleep, Blaise leaned down and gave the blonde a sweet and affectionate kiss on the forehead.

Pansy kissed him too, but only on the cheeks, and they'd been both very gentle not to wake him up. It was very late at 11:43, and Blaise knew he should leave and floo back home, but the knowledge of Draco's presence in Pansy's flat stopped him. He'd wanted to stay and watch him sleep all night. He had no problem to that. He'd done that many times -when they were together, that was. He pleaded Pansy not to send him away and thankfully, the lady understood him. She allowed him to stay and told him that he was welcome to sleep on the couch for the night.

But he'd refused. He didn't want to leave the room where Draco lay, peaceful and lovely. They'd argued, hissing at each other in whisper, until Pansy gave up. She was far too tired and exhausted to last another minute awake. With one last curse at him, she made her way to the bed and lay beside Draco silently.

Blaise levitated Pansy's ottoman to the space on the bedside where Draco's face could be seen. He was lying on his side, back facing Pansy, and that gave Blaise a free view of his gorgeousness. He comfortably sat on the ottoman, facing Draco with crossed arms, and stared at him until 3:00 at dawn. If his eyelashes weren't just becoming heavy, he wouldn't probably really close his eyes. He'd missed Draco so much. For months, he'd stayed away from Draco. One whole night of watching every little movement of his facial muscles and guarding his every inhale and exhale of air wouldn't be enough to catch up for the days and nights he'd missed.

But the harder he fought it, the sleepier he got. So, slowly, he rose from the ottoman and lay himself quietly on the other side of Draco. He'd caressed his face and gave him another light kiss on the forehead. He lay his head back on the pillow and stared upwards without really seeing anything. Before his lashes totally close and sleep consumed him, he was able to mutter soft words in the air.

_"I love you..."_

And Blaise knew those words coming from him were only meant for Draco.

When he woke up, at 8:25, Pansy and Draco were still asleep. He couldn't blame them, really. Draco had a rough night, and Pansy...well, Pansy's waking time was around 11. He swung his feet on the side of the bed and silently rose from it. He pulled the covers up to Draco's shoulder and once again, leaned in to kiss his forehead. He pulled away slightly and stared at Draco's face.

He really couldn't believe how dumb Potter was. He'd hurt a very innocent man. He'd hurt an angel down on Earth. He'd remembered how Draco looked last night, and frowned.

Feeling his anger building up again, he picked his wand and apparated to Potter's apartment.

Blaise searched the living room. It was empty. Well, it was to be expected since Potter was also not an early riser, himself. He angrily dragged his shoes to the kitchen, yelling a loud and ferocious **_'Potter!'_** at the same time. When he reached the dining area, he was surprised to see someone there. It wasn't Potter, though. It was a stranger with disheveled brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that matched his locks.

He was standing by the counter, pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee..._on Draco's favorite cup_! Blaise knew it was Draco's cup. For the first few months of Potter and Draco living together, Potter gave him a _not-so-attractive_ cup in Blaise's opinion, but Draco _adored_ it. Anything from Potter was attractive to him, much to Blaise's irritation. It was a plain white cup with nothing special printed on it. Just plain white. It didn't even look like it cost Potter a fortune. But nevertheless, Draco loved it. Said that _'simplicity is beauty'_.

And now, someone else was going to use it. And that someone was staring with narrowed eyes at Blaise. The stranger abandoned his coffee and studied Blaise. His gazes were rather intimidating but Blaise didn't give a shit about him. He wanted to face Potter and could scrutinize the stranger later. "Where's Potter?" he snapped.

The stranger sneered at his tone and forwarded to him. At that, Blaise was able to notice what the stranger was wearing. He was covered with a thick white bathrobe and a pair of bunny slippers Blaise knew were Draco's. The stranger crossed his arms arrogantly and raised his eyebrows, "And who _are_ you?"

"I didn't come here to exchange names with Potter's visitor." Blaise retorted. "I want to speak to Potter, _himself_, and I demand his presence now."

The stranger snorted and wrinkled his nose, "Not very friendly, are you?" he shifted his weight to his other foot and resumed his pose, crossing his arms again. "Well, since I'm not happy with your attitude Mister, I demand you leave now." he spatted venomously.

Blaise scoffed, "Acting like you own the place, aren't you?"

"I do own this apartment. Me and Harry. So, before I hex your blackened arse, you better get the hell out of here." the stranger threatened, picking out his wand from the robe pocket.

Blaise narrowed his eyes in confusion and agitation. "You own the place?" he echoed indignantly. "Exactly, who _the fuck_ are you?" he also took out his wand and aimed it at the stranger whose wand was also aimed at him.

"Harry's _boyfriend_, that's _who the fuck_ I am!" the stranger declared, flashing with anger. "Now, leave or I'll hex you to the next century!"

Blaise could not believe his ears. Did the brown haired man just say he was Harry's **_'boyfriend'_**? Draco and Harry just fucking broke up last night and the git already took home some filthy tramp. How unbelievably ridiculous! Completely, utterly, _absolutely_-

"Ethan, who are you yelling-_Zabini_?" the object of Blaise's murder fantasies was standing 5 flights above the stairs, with a head of messy raven hair that practically screamed _'I was shagged silly last night!'_. He was wearing a thin pyjama bottom and was bare chested. Potter rubbed his eyes and pushed his spectacles on place before climbing down.

Blaise wanted to kill him right then.

His annoyance at the stranger vanished and the pure loathing he felt towards Potter came rushing back. His anger bubbled and before he knew it, he had his wand pointed at Potter who halted his steps in surprise.

"_You_...you piece of decayed _shit_!" Blaise howled at Potter as soon as he found his voice. His blood was literally boiling at the sight of the man who brought tears to Draco's eyes and the other man who was the evidence of Potter's unfaithfulness and infedelity. And **_UTTER STUPIDITY_**. And **_100 PERCENT IDIOCY._**

"Woah, Zabini...lower your wand, will you? What's wrong with you?" Potter raised his arms, indicating he had no intentions on fighting. But Blaise didn't relent. Instead, he glowered much more.

"What's wrong with me?" he echoed angrily. "You got the nerve to ask _what's wrong with me_?! You bloody well know what's wrong with me!" he yelled furiously.

"Harry, I've been asking him to leave, but he won't. Who, _in Hades bollocks_, is he?" the stranger interjected, and ran to Potter's side. The stranger held on Potter and looked at Blaise with absolute dislike. Harry dropped his hands and covered the stranger's hands that was tightly snaked around his arm with his own. As if saying he was there to _protect_ that sodding stranger, should Blaise decide to harm him.

Blaise glared at their hands, feeling another batch of hatred towards Potter, before turning his burning eyes to the cheats in front of him. He was very angry..._very_ angry he might explode. This man, this man was the reason why Draco refused to get back with him. This man wasn't the same man Draco loved anymore. This man _promised_ to love Draco with all his heart. The same man broke that promise Draco held on for _3 fucking years_. This man was not Harry Potter. This man was _a stranger seduced by a brown-haired whore_.

He didn't deserve Draco at all.

Potter looked away from Blaise's intense gaze. Probably ashamed. Well, he should be. In Blaise's eyes, the Saviour of the Wizarding world, the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, was nothing but a body covered in shameless _SHAME_. He was but the _**'Boy-Who-Cheats'**_.

"_This_...this is _why_?" Blaise didn't need to expound his question. Potter would understand very well what he meant.

Potter glanced at the stranger named Ethan then at Blaise. He sighed and nodded nonchalantly. "This is why." he confirmed almost coolly.

Blaise could not believe his attitude. He was admitting his unfaithfulness like he just lied to everyone about his favorite type of coffee. Blaise couldn't help but get hurt. Get hurt for Draco. A faithful man like Draco didn't deserve such disrespect.

"You..." Blaise muttered darkly, trying to control the strings of curses on the tip of his tongue that were ready to explode. He was literally shaking with anger. With one last look at the stranger on Potter's arm, Blaise lost it.

"**_YOU MOTHERFUCKER!_**" he forgot his wand and advanced towards the Auror, launching his tight ball of fist in the air and landing it squarely on Potter's jaw. He wanted to hurt the sodding cheat with his bare hand.

Potter toppled on the floor with a loud '_thud_'. Ethan gasped and immediately knelt on the floor beside Potter to check on his _'beloved boyfriend'_. Potter raised his head and wiped his mouth. He looked at his knuckes and found it covered in his own blood. He looked at Blaise, towering them furiously, in disbelief. The man just hit him. He was a bloody Auror and could punish him a week or two in Azkaban.

"You _idiot_, what have you done?" Ethan hissed at him, but Blaise ignored him. His shoulders were rapidly moving up and down, and he wanted nothing but to hurt Potter again. It felt rather good. Especially at the sight of blood coming out from his dirty mouth.

"You _cheated_ on Draco!" Blaise accused. "You cheated on such an innocent man!"

"Harry doesn't _love_ him anymore!" Ethan yelled before Harry could speak.

Blaise shot him a serious warning glare, "_Shut up_, you_ whore._" Ethan just gasped in surprise and remained his mouth close.

"Look, Blaise..." Harry finally started. Potter struggled to get up and his pathetic new boyfriend helped him. When his feet was back on the ground, he faced Blaise, clearly losing his patience. "I don't know why you're so mad, but for your information, _Draco_ broke up with me."

"Because he couldn't take it!" Blaise roared. "He's had enough! He's tired of being left behind and for being left waiting! He's heard enough of your excuses not to spend time with him! He's done giving himself and not having anything in return! He's sick of being your_ puppy_! He's done trying to be your everything when his efforts clearly means nothing to you! He's done loving you and he's done being cheated at! He left you because he knew that's what _you wanted_! He gave you up for your own happiness!"

"He left because _he_ doesn't want to be with me." Harry corrected hastily, gritting his teeth.

"He left because _'you'_ don't want to be with him, you prick!" Blaise scowled. "You know what, you're a _terrible_ person, Potter. You saved the world, but that's the only thing you can do. You're only good at fighting Dark Lords, because you obviously don't know how to fight for a person who loves you so much. You are the _'Golden Boy'_ but that's just about _everything you are_! That's your end point, Potter. That's your finish line."

"Why can't that Malfoy _accept_ that Harry's chosen me, huh? Is it so difficult to understand that Harry just wanted someone _'better'_?" Ethan sneered arrogantly, joining in the heated argument.

"_'Better'_?" Blaise drawled. "You think that's what _you_ are?" he scoffed and turned back to Potter. "Let's say, there might be men better than him. But did you ever think, that there are also men better than _YOU_, but he chose _YOU_?" he spatted indignantly.

"You are pathetic, Potter." he continued. "You let go of someone good for you, in order to search for someone better. Haven't you seen...you've already had the _best_ there is?"

Potter was about to reply, but Blaise didn't allow him. "You just trashed a _diamond_, Potter..." Blaise's scrutinizing eyes landed on Ethan who cringed. "And picked up a _stone_ in exchange. **How stupid**." he shook his head in emphasis.

"Stop it, Blaise..." Potter tried. "Please leave." Harry didn't understand why he felt so bad at Zabini's words. But he knew, that every single word in his scrutiny, left a mark in him.

"Why, Potter? Does it feel bad to hear the truth?" Blaise sneered bitterly.

"Shut up!"

"You'll regret the day you cheated on Draco." Blaise continued. "You'll regret you ever made the very first scar on his heart. The heart that swore to beat only for you! You'll regret you gave up on seduction. What has he-" Blaise gave another sharp glance at Ethan "-given you, Potter? Other than his body, at that."

Potter was officialy mad and tried to attack Blaise, but Ethan stopped him. "Shut up..." Potter hissed softly.

But Blaise didn't. "Has he cooked for you, or you only depended on delivered food? Draco never allowed you to come home with restaurant food because he wanted to serve you. Has your brunette done that? Has he burnt his finger making you your favorite curry? Has he cut his finger chopping the ingredients the muggle way like you insist? Has he woken up early in the morning to make you a cup of coffee? Does he even know you don't put sugar in your coffee because you like it pure? Has he bothered to prepare your bathwater? Has he massaged you when you're tired? Does he know your favorite color? Has he given up his work to give you his time? Does he worship the ground you walked on? Does he forget himself but remembers everything about you? Is he a better performer in bed? Does he moan sweeter than Draco? Does he touch as gentle as Draco? Does he kiss as pure as Draco? Does he writhe beneath you as beautifully as Draco? Does he _make love_ to you? Does he kiss you in the forehead in the morning when you wake up together? Has he actually _loved_ you _better_ than Draco?" Blaise paused. "I bet he hasn't."

"_Shut_. _Up_." Potter repeated warningly, eyes flashing with dangerous glint.

Blaise didn't even flinch at the tone. Instead, it angered him all the more. "You don't know what you threw away, Potter! You turned your back on someone who would readily turn his own back on anyone should you ask him to! Draco would give up _anything_ for you, Potter! See, he gave you up because he wanted you to be happy. _But one man's trash is another man's treasure, Potter_. Someday, someone's going to treasure him the way you never did. Someday, someone's going to take your place. Someday, someone's going to come to you and _thank you_ for letting him go. Draco is not hard to love, Potter. And he's not easy to forget, as well. _You would never know what you had, until you lost it_. Right now, it's not sinking in, is it? But sooner or later, you're going to see what huge whole Draco has taken in your life when he surrendered you. Sooner or later, you're going to realize that you caused your own heartbreak and no one could fix it but Draco. But Draco is not daft to come back to someone who practically pushed him away-"

"Shut up, shut up, **_shut up_**!" Harry howled angrily. He couldn't listen to Blaise anymore. He snatched Ethan's wand and pointed it at Blaise. "Get out of my apartment now, Blaise, or I would hex you! I'm not afraid to hurt you, Zabini. I'm an Auror, and I can dump you to a cell in Azkaban for tresspassing -no, _illegal entry_- if I want to! And I _will_, if you don't start moving on the next 3 seconds!_ One_..." Harry threatened.

Blaise smirked at Potter without amusement. He scoffed and shook his head, "And now you are using your authority to drive me away? You are really not the Harry Potter I _idolized_...everyone _adored_...Draco _loved_. You are..._a pathetic jerk blinded by temptation_." his voice lowered. "I can't believe Draco trusted you with his heart."

"_Two!_" Harry yelled, still holding his wand, ready for attack.

"You should have treasured the people who don't give up loving you. Because in this world, you may find someone who _LOOKS_ like him...but never someone who will be _LIKE_ him." Blaise threw another glance at Potter's new lover.

"Just get out, blackie!" Ethan taunted.

"He's going to leave you, Potter." Blaise threw a scathing look at the brunette stranger. "Or you're going to leave him. Either way, but I'm sure...you're not going to last." Blaise drew out his wand again for apparition. But before he left, he told Potter words that would haunt him forever. "Draco's going to move on, Potter, and you'll be _stuck_ with your mistake. And there's nothing else you can do, _other than watch him forget you_. Mark my words, Potter. This is the worst mistake you ever did, and someday you're going to pay the price, not with gold and galleons...but with tears and heartache of your own."

And before Harry could shout '_three_', Blaise disapparated away.

~/~

One week later, there was barely an improvement in Draco's heartbroken state. He stayed in Pansy's apartment due to his best friends' numerous pleadings and blackmails mostly from Pansy. Draco had nowhere to stay, anyway, so he accepted the proposition, much to Pansy and Blaise's pleasure. Because of that, Blaise also took temporary residence in Pansy's little flat to be around Draco in case he would need him. Pansy argued about it, saying only Draco was welcome to stay without having the need to pay a rent but Blaise was most definitely** NOT**. Blaise, of course, wouldn't give up without fighting. So they had a very heated and equally silly verbal fight and would only pause when Draco came out from the bedroom to use the loo, or to drink water, or to get some crossword to solve, or to simply check on them, suspecting they were having a fight because of their labored breaths and in Pansy's case, a rather flushed face. And of course, they would have to deny the fact and would throw each other fake smiles and fake chuckles. Draco would just shake his head and shrug and go back to his room, knowing they were really arguing. It was the typical Blaise and Pansy, anyway.

In the end, Pansy lost. Blaise refused to pay her a single knut and Pansy wasn't able to force money out from him. She was furious at first, but when Blaise flooed back to her flat bringing bags of expensive food, Pansy shut up.

Draco was still silent after one week. When he'd woken up the first time in Pansy's bed, the effect of the break-up immediately showed. He was unusually silent. He'd only nod, shake and shrug at Pansy and Blaise's question. He'd act very laconic when he spoke, his sentences only had a maximum of 10 words. He'd eat really small amount. He'd stay curled in the bed most of the time. If not, he'd stay near the window, looking out silently. Many times Pansy caught him crying in the loo, curled in the corner, his head bowed hiding his face from the world, and the faucet was on so he wouldn't be obvious, but Blaise and Pansy knew better. They both understood that the first week would be the hardest.

Blaise would hug him suddenly when he'd thought Draco would just crumble then and there. And when Draco was securely locked in his embrace, Draco would let go and would hug him back tightly, crying all over again for that idiot Potter. Blaise never spoke about the encounter he'd had with Potter and his new beau. He didn't have a reason to hurt Draco more with that detail.

But on the 7th day, Draco was much better than he had been on the first few days. He'd smile and the would laugh shortly at Blaise's silly jokes. He'd also talk more than 10 words in a sentence and he wouldn't stay secluded in the room. He'd eat fair amount in meals and he'd glowed a bit again. The crying was still there, but it lessened. He'd only cry excessive amount of tears in Pansy and Blaise's arms. He'd stopped crying secretly in the loo, too. But behind the smiles he'd show, Blaise and Pansy could still see the great pain he was feeling...it was present in his eyes. His grey eyes that would dance when he smile, stayed still and stiff now.

_"I'm not happy..."_ Draco once confirmed. _"But I'm trying to be OK."_

And they were contented with that. At least, Draco was honest to tell them his feelings not pretend because that would only worry them more.

**~11:48 a.m~**

The trio of best friends gathered in Pansy's little dining table to eat lunch. Blaise presented to cook a muggle specialty he learned and Draco readily helped him. Pansy, who didn't enjoy cooking the muggle way -much more cooking muggle food- contentedly watched them from the counter.

Pansy saw the passion in Draco as he cut the ingredients evenly. He was truly used to the muggle way. Living with Potter for 3 years helped him in some ways, she had to, _unfortunately_, admit that fact. She couldn't help but notice the **_'passion'_** in Blaise's eyes as well. But that passion was not brought about by the asparagus or the shrimps he was holding, but by his _partner cook_.

Pansy sighed. It had been, what, almost _5 years_ when they broke up just 2 weeks after graduating Hogwarts, and yet Blaise still looked at Draco like the 5 years never came between them. Like Potter was just a _bad dream_ and when he woke up, Draco was still _his_ to love and the break up never really existed. Blaise was still badly smitten to Draco. He smiled at the sight of Draco like he always did back when they were together. His eyes were always soft when faced with Draco. All emotions would flood out from him because of Draco. After 5 years, his feelings for Draco never changed or vanished. If anything, it gradually became _stronger_ and _deeper_. Blaise fell so deep he could hardly climb up again.

_What a pair they were_, Pansy noted. Draco refused to get back with Blaise to be with Potter, and now Potter ruined his relationship with Draco most probably because someone else came. If Blaise and Draco got back together, Pansy would be really happy. She knew Blaise wouldn't even think of leaving Draco, so Draco surely wouldn't get hurt. But Draco...well, Blaise would have to work hard to get the old feelings back to him. Draco was also very smitten to Potter, if his sacrifices and near martyrdom were anything to go by.

When the _'specialty'_ was finished, Pansy excitedly plopped herself down on the chair and readied her utensils. Blaise brought the star of the table and placed it on the center with an enthusiastic grin playing on his face. "Tadah! I now present you, the Spicy Garlic Shrimp!"

Pansy shrieked and clapped his hands excitedly. She watched as Blaise took off his kitchen gloves and pushed a chair beside Draco, who didn't look at all happy but forced a little smile to grace his lips. Blaise and Pansy started talking to avoid the awkward silence to creep again, and gladly, Draco didn't succumb in silence as well. He joined in their conversation and genuine smile started showing from him.

"Did you remember, Draco, when we were little and Pansy swore to you she's going to be your _first_ and _last girlfriend_? That she's going to marry you and give you bunch and bunch of little blondies running around the wide gardens of the Manor? And that you and her are going to be the _Lord_ and _Lady of the Malfoy Manor_." Blaise grinned at Draco, sending teasing looks at Pansy's direction.

Draco nodded and grinned as well, "Only, she ended up being the bridge for us and _'you'_ ended up being my first '_boyfriend_'."

"I was _7_ back then!" Pansy complained. "And was naive and was truly, madly, deeply, _crazy_ in love with Draco! And most especially, didn't expect my first love to be a_ fucking gorgeous homo_!"

Blaise and Draco laughed. Then Blaise added, "And did you remember, she used to practice her name, writing a very neat '_Pansy Malfoy_' in a clean parchment saying, _'just preparing for the near future'_." Blase immitated in a shrilly girly tone and then her two best friends burst our laughing, some bits of shrimp even escaped Draco's mouth at the sudden burst of laughter.

Pansy made a face at Blaise and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but blush at her silly puppy love to Draco before. "Well, shut up, I was truly _brokenhearted_ when Draco rejected me." she admitted causing more laughter from the two.

Looking back at those innocent times, when they were free from real heartbreak, she couldn't help but wish they were little again. At least, a simple swish from Narcissa's wand and the scratch on their knees were gone in an instant. Pansy wished Draco's broken heart would easily be mended by a simple spell too. If only things were as easy and simple when they were little kids, Draco wouldn't have to suffer. Nor would Blaise or Pansy. But Pansy was happy to see the glow in Draco's face again. At least his eyes started smiling with her lips too.

Pansy grinned wickedly, "And did you remember you and Blaise before, when we were kids?" she asked Draco enthusiastically and turned towards Blaise. "You used to wrestle each other to the ground, punching each other's faces, fencing each other with twigs, kicking each other just because every time you play '_wizard duel'_ with fake wands, both of you would claim you hit each other but none of you wanted to lose and die." It was Pansy's turn to laugh so loud, effectively silencing the two.

"And then," Pansy continued when she'd calm down a bit. "Both of you would come to me complaining how much you _'hated'_ one another since you were kids. But then one day, Blaise here, came to me, blushing furiously he almost looked illegal, asking for my help to...to..." Pansy snickered again, holding her stomach as Blaise tensed and if not for his dark skin, the whole body blush would have been visible. "To _COURT_ you, Draco, because he said he was very in _LOVE_ with you and he wanted to put a stop to those trying to get your attention. He wanted to have a reason to hex the living daylights out of the blokes making their moves on you. He was even actually dead jealous with Crabbe and Goyle, did you know that? _Crabbe and Goyle_, for the love of Salazar!" Pansy declared, snickering with all her might.

"Shut up, Pansy." Blaise muttered in annoyance and embarrassment, while stabbing the poor shrimp with his fork.

"Sweet revenge..." Pansy said in between chuckles. She shoved a shrimp inside her mouth and then continued mumbling. "Didn't really imagine you two, wanting to _kill_ each other during childhood and then _fucking_ each other during adulthood. Did you see it coming?"

Draco just smiled, shaking his head, blushing, and Blaise almost choked in his pumpkin juice at Pansy's use of dirty word.

Then, suddenly, they heard an owl poking on Pansy's glass slider. They all turned their heads to it. It was a the Prophet owl bringing Pansy's copy of '_The Noon Prophet_'. Pansy stood but Draco stopped her by holding her wrist, "Let me, Pansy. Just eat and tease Blaise. It's rather amusing to watch." he said and before Pansy could counter, he smoothly slid off his chair after wiping the sides of his mouth with a clean napkin. He dropped the napkin on the table and made his way to the window.

When he reached the window, he fished a handful of owl treat on the jar placed on the mini table before opening the slider for the dirty white, fat owl. Draco thought he'd probably had lots of deliveries for the past months and given tons of owl treat, judging by the fats hanging on his almost grey tummy. He took the rolled copy of _The Noon Prophet_ and opened his palm to offer the treats to the hooting owl. The fat owl finished off everything in just a matter of seconds and without second glance, flew away.

Draco smiled at the fading form of the bird. If only it were easy to fly away from everything -from the problems in life, heartbreaks and tears- he'd probably think he was better off a Prophet owl than be Draco Malfoy.

If it was easy...he'd like to fly away too. Flee from the person hurting him...escape from the world he was lurking in. He'd wanted to leave and forget...if only he could.

He heard Pansy and Blaise's laughter ringing from the dining table. He turned his head and found them laughing hard. Draco couldn't help but smile at the view before him. They were bickering like old couples and laughing like small children. He chuckled softly and unrolled the newspaper. He smoothed the paper and laid his eyes on the big bold words on the shocking headline of the noon.

**'HARRY POTTER, HAND-IN-HAND WITH REPORTED NEW LOVER!'**

_- Harry James Potter, 21, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, was spotted walking out of Madam Malkin's robe shop hand-in-hand with an unfamiliar brunette. Potter, an honoured Ministry Auror, is known to be the man of an ex-Ministry official, the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy (ex-Potions Master of the Potions Department). They had been together for almost 3 years but for several months, they are rarely seen together. Today, exactly 12:02 noon, the Auror has been spotted walking out in a robe shop with another man and the pair seems 'happy' with each other's hands clasped tightly with one another. The gossiped 'new lover' of the Saviour looks rather dashing in his new brown robes as seen in the photo above. The silk robe matches the mysterious guy's brown hair and chocolate eyes. Although, many on-lookers commented that the former Gryffindor hero still looked marvelous with his stunning blonde 'ex-partner' who mysteriously disappeared from the surface._

_Nothing about Potter's relationship could be confirmed as of now. But the Prophet has been planning to cover the whole story by seeking an interview with the Auror for confirmation of the doubts._

_Has the Auror ended his long-time romance with the beautiful Malfoy?_

_And has he replaced the blonde with this startling brunette?_

_Let's all find out._

_by: Hillary Thugson 'The Noon Prophet'_

Above the article, a picture was attached. Harry, the love of Draco's life, holding another man's hand with his own. Had this been the man Harry was speaking to on the phone? Had this been the one Harry cheated on him for? Had this been the one Harry loved? Had Draco lost his life to this brunette?

Draco couldn't help the tears. There, in front of him, mocking him, teasing him, the evidence of Harry's lost feelings for him. The proof that Draco had wanted to see with his own eyes, was currently glaring at him and breaking his heart even more.

Draco fell on the floor, sobbing. Pansy and Blaise came rushing towards him, confused and worried. Pansy took the offending paper and gasped as her gaze landed on the picture and the flashing headline. Blaise took an immediate glance and before Pansy could react, Blaise had snatched it away from her and he furiously tore it with his bare hands and incinerate the torn pieces to ashes.

But whatever happened around him at that exact moment, didn't fully register to Draco. Even his own tears didn't taste salty for him. Draco barely remembered crying so hard, crumbling on the floor. There was only one thing running in his mind.

_He should fly away and fade from their sights._

Whatever they call it, hiding, escaping, avoiding, eloping, quitting, walking away, eluding, evading...Draco only wanted to be free from the prison of heartbreak he'd landed himself into after loving Harry with all he had.

And that was what he'd do. He'd fly away.

He'd spread his wings away...

_'Harry...'_ Draco thought. _'Forgetting you is one thing I'll probably never be able to do, but LETTING GO of you, is something I already did.'_

_...and fade._

- curtain -

***The longest chapter out of the three. Next will be posted as soon as it is done.***

_"...there might be men better than him. But did you ever think, that there are also men better than YOU, but he chose YOU?"_ -Blaise.

My favorite line of the chapter. How about yours?


	4. Faded Journey

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews people!

**juliannaspencer21**, **AstrisDreams**, **MdarKspIrIt**, **20eKUran13**, **nemo** (I like your name! :D), **Girl-luvs-manga,** **sghazalifard**, **JN Malfoy**, and the old reviewers of this fic, thanks so much!

**Guest (for his/her comment on the 2nd chapter):** thanks for your review!

**AstrisDreams:** haha, hunt me down, eh? Let's see about that! Thanks for liking Blaise's 'speech'.

**20eKUran:** I know, I'm hurt for Draco too. :(

**Kyenchan:** Harry WILL pay a very high, high, HIGH price! Haha :D

**jeannie kaulitz:** who would be annoyed of that song?! It's BEAUTIFUL! Yes, heartbreaking, but still! :D I've searched the song 'Rainbow' by southborder on and I found out it is the same song I've heard David Archuleta singing. I guess that was the original one, then? I like David's version better. But still, whoever sang it, the message of the song should be the main concern. Yeah, I agree, it's a nice song with a very inspiring message.

_"Draco is so much more better than Ethan. WAY. More. And maybe the best out there._" -I know, I totally agree! :D

**nemo:** I'm rather fond of your ol' pal, Marlin. Haha, kidding. :D

_"instead of Ron ... can't draco be with Blaise ... he truely love Draco and harry can still suffer seein what his mistake has caused. Blaise and draco deserve happy ending_" -well, I sort of have another plan with Blaise. I enjoy hurting him in this fic...so, yeah, just WATCH OUT.

**IV- Faded Journey**

"I'm going to..._fuck_! I'm going to cut that Potter's neck off!" Blaise shouted angrily, throwing his hands in the air. He looked at the paper in his hand again and stared at Draco's clear and clean handwriting. He re-read its content and couldn't fight the angry tears forming in his eyes. "Fucking Potter, fucking Potter, _ALMIGHTY FUCKING POTTER_!" Blaise chanted furiously, kicking the nearest wall of his reach repeatedly, wincing not at the pain on his foot, but the ache inside him.

Pansy fell on the couch, crying silently. She knew it was going to happen, but she didn't expect Draco to leave so soon. His wounds were still fresh. He might need people to comfort but if he was away to some god forsaken place he left unmentioned, nobody would come to his side and comfort him. His closest friends were in London and he'd left them. He'd left Pansy and Blaise. "Oh, Draco..." Pansy whispered, sobbing, clawing at the sides of the couch.

Blaise abandoned the wall and walked back and forth frantically around the living area, hands shaking; his left, clasping the crumpled paper and his right, clenching into a tight fist constantly hitting his jaw and unclenching only to rub his temple. Pansy raised his head to look at Blaise and found his usual calm and cool demeanor slipping away to reveal his true emotions. He was mad at Potter, worried at Draco and irritated at his lack of information where and how to find the man he loved. Blaise was hurt too, his tears said it all.

"Blaise..." she called softly. Blaise stopped his to and fro steps and turned his attention to Pansy. Pansy bit her lower lip and sniffled. "I think...I think Draco needs this. He has to...get away from Potter." she said between sniffles.

Blaise frowned, "But he can't do it alone!" he insisted, furiously advancing towards her. "Nobody's going to comfort him! He's going to cry and hurt _all by himself_!" he moved again until he reached the wall he just kicked seconds ago. "He needs us, Pansy, he does! We can help him forget Potter, Pansy, he doesn't need to leave us! _He doesn't need to leave me again_! Why did he leave me again, Pansy?_ Why_?" Blaise lost all sense of control again and allowed himself to be drowned in the maelstrom of strong emotions.

"Blaise..." Pansy started but wasn't able to continue because Blaise started throwing punches on the wall.

Pansy stood in alarm and hurried off to Blaise. She tried to stop him but her best friend was convinced he needed to crush the wall-or crush his own hand-so he didn't relent. "Blaise, stop that! Blaise, you're hurting your-I said _STOP_!" Pansy yelled desperately.

Blaise paused, panting hard, and leaned on the wall. He started crying again, throwing minimal punches on the hard wall of Pansy's flat. "He left me _again_, Pansy. He's _gone_. And this time, I don't have any idea where to go and find him." Blaise sobbed. "This time...he's far away and I couldn't _reach_ him anymore. I...I need him, Pansy. _I need Draco..._" Blaise confessed brokenly.

Pansy rubbed Blaise's shoulders and leaned in to hug the man. "Shhh...Draco needs time and distance to move on. If he stays here, near Potter and his new lover, he's not going to heal and be fixed, Blaise. He'll stay heartbroken...he has to-he _needs_ to _go_. He...we have to let him go, Blaise. _Let him go, already_." Pansy pleaded.

"I let him go twice in the past, Pansy! _Twice_!" Blaise retorted, turning his back to face an also emotional Pansy. "The first time, it broke me, the second time, it nearly ruined me and now-_NOW_, it's going to _END ME OFFICIALLY_! It's going to _KILL_ me, Pansy. I-I can't lose him for the third time in my life. It's _too much_...I can't take it."

The broken Blaise slid down to the floor, curled helplessly. Pansy knelt down and hugged Blaise. "We have to lose him, Blaise, in order to help him gain himself again. I know it's hard for you to lose him all over again, for the third time more specifically, but Blaise-_listen to me_," Pansy cupped Blaise's chin and forced him to look at her. When their eyes met, Pansy continued. "Blaise, _trust_ Draco. He's learned from his mistake on Potter, and I'm sure, if he's ready to come back; if he's rebuilt himself all over again, if he's healed his wounds and accepted his scar, he'll come back to us. To me. To _**you**_."

Blaise stared at Pansy's sincere eyes and wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her back, whilst still clutching Draco's farewell letter in his hand.

_**Dear Pansy and Blaise,**_

_**I know the moment you read this, I'm already gone. I left. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person. I know you're both going to stop me if I did. But I really need this freedom. I have to find ways to fix myself, alone. I do appreciate your presence and I thank you both for being there for me when I need you. Don't think I don't you anymore just because I left. No, I just have to do it by myself this time because you can't always be there for me when I fall down. I'm going to a place, far away, and please don't try to find me. I'm going to come back when the time's right and when I've fully moved on. You've both been wonderful friends. When I come back, I'm fine again. I just have to be broken to be whole again.**_

_**I love you Pansy, you will always be my best female friend. I'm sorry I rejected you before, but if I wasn't a 'fucking gorgeous homo', then we could've ended together. But you are always going to be the sister I never had, Pansy.**_

_**I love you also, Blaise. Maybe not the way I used to, but still I can't imagine life without you, man. You are a good best friend and was a loving boyfriend. It's such a pity we didn't work out. But thanks for being my first. I've learned and experienced many things because of you, and even if we didn't last, I'm going to treasure those memories we shared forever.**_

_**Thank you, my best friends, and I'm sorry again. Well, and goodbye, too. I hope to see you again.**_

_**Until then,**_  
_**Draco**_

~/~

Harry folded the parchment for the hundredth time after reading it for the hundredth time also. He'd almost memorized every word, commas and periods in the letter. It was a letter from his ex-boyfriend, Draco. As he opened the parchment **_AGAIN_**, he couldn't help but sigh exasperatedly. He'd felt guilty again. It had been a week, and yet the guilt hadn't faded. If anything, it worsened as the days passed. He'd even woke up sometimes, hugging a warm body close to his, sniffing, hoping to catch the smell of _apple and citrus_, only to be met with a different manly smell. He'd opened his eyes, expecting _a blur of blonde_ to meet his green orbs, only to be disappointed (slightly) to find it brown.

Ethan and Harry had a row that morning. Harry knew it was his fault. Who would be fascinated if you'd make love to your man first thing in the morning and then screamed _another man's name_ in pure _ecstasy_ when you came? _Pure bullshit_. Harry had _'accidentally'_ screamed Draco's name when he'd climaxed inside his lover, Ethan. The brunette was _livid_, of course. He'd pushed Harry out the bedroom and locked it, locking himself inside in the process. He'd refused to talk to Harry so Harry stayed in his study and moments later, the owl came, bringing Draco's letter.

Harry couldn't fight it, he'd once again, read the letter scribbled in Draco's clean handwriting.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Hi, Harry. I don't know if you'd appreciate receiving this. Well, if this disturbed you, or your new lover, I'm really sorry. Anyway, I sent you a letter to let you know I'm gone. I left London just moments after sending this. I'm going to a place where I hope I could move on and forget you. I'm being honest, I'm not OK, Harry. Yet. I'm still hurting. I thought I might need to tell you.**_

_**I haven't congratulated you for finding someone new to love. To be honest again, I can't. But I promise, by the time I come back, I've already moved on. And by then, I can personally meet him and congratulate him for having a lover as wonderful as you. I hope he loves you much more than I have, Harry. And I know you love him...more than anything in the world. I'm wishing you all the best.**_

_**I am glad you came into my life, Harry. I've had so much fun in that 3 years. I don't regret anything. I have learned many things while living with you and I hope you've learned things while living with me, too. I won't forget you, Harry. After all, feelings might not last, but memories do. Send my regards to your new boyfriend. He's a good-looking brunette, I daresay.**_

_**I love you, Harry. Goodbye for now.**_

_**Till then,**_  
_**Draco Malfoy**_

Harry didn't fold it this time. He'd absently clasped on it tightly while closing his eyes. He exhaled a long-suffering breath and knocked his head on his table.

Only then had he realized...

He had messed his spectacular life...messed it pretty **_HUGE._**

**What the fuck had he done?**

~/~

The redhead entered the noisy and crowded casino, a look of amusement in his face. He caught sight of gambling people and wrinkled his nose playfully, thinking what a waste of money was it. But then, one player laughed devilly while scooping all chips with his hairy arms towards his side of the table, and the other losers scratched their heads in irritation, watching as their chips were taken. The redhead shrugged and grinned, well, _gambling had its advantages_, somehow, he thought.

He strode past another table of gamblers playing poker. He craned his neck, catching a glimpse of the game on the table. He clicked his tongue and shook his head sympathetically as one of the players presented his winning cards to the other sick-stricken faces around the table. He moved on again, looking around the large casino, thinking what had brought his feet there. He certainly had no interest with gambling.

Suddenly, a long tanned arm snaked around his neck from behind. He immediately spun around and found a sexy woman biting her lower lip at him, while batting her eyelids flirtatiously. The woman leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before the redhead could push her away, she'd leaned even closer and started licking his neck -yes, publicly and by _'PUBLIC'_ meant in the _middle_ of the _casino._ The redhead closed his eyes, smiling in daze. He'd hoped he was interested in women, if so, he would probably enjoy her attention.

The redhead chuckled, "You know what, Miss? Your ministrations are pretty good...but I'm _not_ straight."

The woman instantly stopped what she was doing and pulled away slowly to look straight to baby blue eyes, her grip on his neck loosened. She blinked, "You're _bent_?" she asked in surprise.

The redhead chuckled again and nodded.

"Oh," the woman mumbled and pulled away from him completely. She looked at him and gaped for a moment before laughing. "What a shame. You're handsome and I actually planned to bring you to my suite." she admitted.

"Well, you're lovely, yourself." the redhead complimented. "I'm sure there are other straight men around who'd want to go to your suite and enjoy more of your..._delicious licking_."

The woman blused and giggled. "Well, nice meeting you, Mister bent. I gotta go find that man you're talking about. Adios!" with that, the woman sashayed away from him.

Ron shook his head and continued walking around. After what seemed like an hour of strolling around, wandering in the completely crowded room, he'd found the bar at last. He made his way on the counter and gestured at the bartender. "Vodka, please." he said and situated himself comfortably on a barstool.

The bartender swiftly retreated to get his alcohol. Ron drummed his finger on the counter, rolling his head in rhythm with the loud music he was certainly umfamiliar with as he waited for his liquor.

"Another one for me, please."

Ron stiffened as he heard a familiar voice. He whipped his head on his right side, just in time when two men left the bar counter uncovering his view, and found an, indeed, familiar face.

"_Malfoy_?" he called in surprise.

The blonde turned his head on the direction of the calling and widened his eyes when he saw one of Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley. He blinked and frowned, "Weasley? 'S that you?"

Ron grinned in amusement and stood from his chair to transfer beside his arch nemesis. He smoothly slid on the chair next to a teensy bitsy tipsy Malfoy, "Hey, Malfoy! I didn't expect to see you here!" he admitted.

"Well..." Draco mumbled and shrugged as he downed his new glass of what seemed to be rum.

The bartender gave Ron his vodka too, but Ron barely minded. He was currently entranced by his best friend's boyfriend. He couldn't stop staring at him. "You've..._changed_." He blurted out truthfully. The blonde **DID** change. He was, in Ron's opinion, more beautiful and enchanting than ever. "It's been what, 2 years?"

Draco nodded, staring at his empty glass. "2 years," he confirmed and then transferred his focus on the redhead in front of him. Draco studied him from head to foot, shamelessly. The '_Weasel_' had grown a lot taller for the past 2 years (Draco could tell even if he was sitting). He'd developed a manly-built body; his muscles were on the right places and he looked really _hot_, Draco wouldn't even try to deny that. His freckles were miraculously gone, leaving his face spotless and clean. His red hair was cut short and it suited him well. He was dressed like a muggle with black leather shoes, black slacks, white polo shirt and brown leather jacket that accented his body perfectly.

Ron felt Draco's wandering eyes and couldn't fight back the blush fastly creeping up his pale face. Now, his blush couldn't hide nowhere since his damn freckles were gone away for a permanent transfer or residency on someone else's face. He suddenly felt self-conscious. "Malfoy? Why...why are you looking at me like that?"

Draco's eyes locked with Ron's and he smiled. "Nothing, Weasley. So, your '_search'_ has brought you here, eh? Interesting..." he said, starting a comfortable, friendly topic.

Ron chuckled, absently twirling his glass in circular motion. "Yeah...I actually felt a different kind of tugging here." he confessed.

Draco nodded, "So I take it you haven't found your man, yet?" he guessed intelligently.

"I've met a lot of men," he admitted, nodding his head. "From different places with different races and equally different faces. But...I knew and felt that they weren't who I spent 2 years of searching for." Ron said casually as if conversing with his close friend. But he found it not hard to cooperate with Malfoy, truth be told. They were civil with each other even before Ron left in order to accomplish his mission _'Find for Mr. Right.'_

"How can you say that?" Draco asked curiously.

Ron shrugged, "I just..._know_. I haven't kissed any of them and felt the so-called _spark_ when our lips met. The _chemistry_ just wasn't there. There's no..._fireworks_. Not even butterflies in the stomach_._" he wrinkled his nose, bringing his glass of vodka near his nose, taking in its strong apple smell.

Draco laughed, "_Butterflies in the stomach_?" he ehoed in amusement. "I never took you as the _sappy_ type, Weasley."

Ron grinned at Draco and then frowned again, "Hey, hang on, you haven't answered my question yet, Malfoy. Why are you here?" he repeated.

"I'm not sure..." Draco playfully smirked at him.

Ron arched an eyebrow and brought his glass down again. "Well, poeple only come here for _2 reasons_." he inquired, raising two thin fingers in the air. "One," he tapped the back side of his index finger. "For **gambling**. And two," he tapped the tall finger. "For **lust**. So, which is it?"

"I couldn't come here to '_drink_'?" Draco rolled his eyes.

Ron laughed, finding the blonde extremely humorous that night.

"So, you came here for _LUST_, then?" Draco guessed again. "I don't see you gambling." he shrugged nonchalantly, pointing out the obvious.

Ron shook his head, "Despite what I just said, I didn't come here to take any random bloke to bed in order to satisfy myself. Nor did I come to waste my money on gamble. I told you already, I felt a certain tugging here. Like, my feet knew I'd be going to stumble on someone especially sexy and stunning tonight, on this _very_ place." he sent Draco a meaningful glance and his eyes momentarily sparkled.

Draco processed Ron's statement and smirked arrogantly, "Did you _just_ flirt with me, Weasley?"

Ron mocked surprise and gasped, "What-**NO**! No, no, I would do no such thing." he grinned. "I love my life, Malfoy. I still want to meet the bloke I'd surrender myself to, so I better not mess with you. Harry's going to _kill_ me if I ever flirt with his boyfriend."

Draco's grin faded instantly at the mention of Harry's name. The redhead was oblivious to this, however, because he'd finally decided to down his alcohol. Draco looked away to his lap and chuckled bitterly. "He's not going to kill you." Draco whispered. "He doesn't care..."

"Doesn't care, my arse!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry is _possessive_, Malfoy, I thought you might have known that. You've been together for 3 years, after all. **What's his, is his**." Ron paused and ordered another glass of vodka. He turned to Draco again. "Wait, is Harry here? I missed that jerk pretty badly..." he mumbled and started craning his neck, looking at the wave of heads, trying to spot the unruly jet black hair of his best friend. "Where is he, Malfoy?"

"He's not here...I came here alone." Draco admitted quietly.

Ron ceased his search and looked incredulously at Draco, mouth agape. "You came here _ALONE_? How could Harry have let you? You escaped his wards, didn't you?" he accused. "He's got to be worried sick of you by now, you bint." he said without any hint of offensive tone, but still accusatory.

Draco sighed exasperatedly, "No. I didn't escape or something."

"But Harry wouldn't allow his super hot boyfriend to roam around all by himself!" Ron argued. "On the **_Sin City_**, at the very least, where people had the power to undress you with their eyes alone. Temptation is spelled all over _Vegas_, Malfoy. Why would Harry actually let you carry on a trip to Casino's without him?"

"You've certainly been behind the latest gossip, Weasley." was Draco's soft reply.

"What?" Ron creased his forehead. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Draco all of sudden snatched Ron's glass of vodka and downed it without another word and before Ron even registered the fact that his alcohol had just been stolen from him. Draco slammed the glass a little harshly, earning him looks from the other nearby drinkers, which Ron and Draco didn't even notice, actually. He wiped the sides of his mouth and chuckled bitterly again.

Ron didn't bother argue about his stolen beverage. From the way Draco drunk it without any facial expression at all, he knew something was wrong. And the way he chuckled, it was obviously not an amused one.

"Weasley..." Draco whispered a little hoarsely. "Harry and I, we broke up just a week ago."

Ron's jaw dropped in shock. It must have hit the floor pretty hard that he literally felt his head pulled down a little by the force. They'd broken up already? But they loved each other so much! They were very happy! What could have happened? Ron thought.

"What-Why? What happened? But-_3 fucking years_! Why-No one told me." Ron finally whispered helplessly. "I'm sorry, Malfoy...I shouldn't have...Oh, god, I'm such a terrible person."

Draco shook his head, "It's fine, Weasley. I guess I really have to break the news to you personally since you obviously rarely read Wizard Newspaper or listen to the news about the Wizarding World. You've been very busy being a muggle for 2 years...I can't blame you."

"Oh but, Malfoy..." Ron but his lip, feeling very guilty. He knew from the way Draco acted that he still wasn't over Harry or their break-up. Why did he have to blab and insist on finding for Harry?

Draco chuckled in his bitter way again, making Ron cringe slightly. "Now, to answer your previous question...I came here not for gambling or lust or even drink. I came here to...hopefully to _move on_." Draco looked at Ron. "I have to forget Harry, Weasley. He's..." he hated how tears easily started forming in his eyes again. He was really weak at this matters. He was all fragile as glass when Harry was the topic.

Ron jumped off his barstool and cupped Draco's cheeks. He had to lean down so he'd have a better view of the sitting blonde, and to bring his face close as well. "Hey, don't cry. I don't know what to do...I-come on, don't cry, Malfoy..." Ron pleaded, noticing the danger of tears falling.

But it was too late to stop Draco's emotions now. "He's moved on...He has someone new, Weasley...It hurts but I can't do anything about it..." Draco muttered, looking down on his lap. "The only solution is to move on...but _how_ do I do it?" he desperately gazed at Ron, searching for answers in his blue eyes.

Ron felt bad for Malfoy and wanted to help him, but he had no idea how. He couldn't **INSTRUCT** Malfoy the steps on how to move on from a failed relationship, honestly! He never had a successful one, yes, but neither had his flings failed that deep. He never lived with any of the men in his past, how should he know? But he didn't want to disappoint Malfoy. He was the reason this issue came up, after all.

"How do I move on, Weasley?" Draco repeated, tears rolling down his cheeks, unstoppable. "They said follow your heart, but where do I go when it broke in half? I left London and told Blaise and Pansy that I'd move on...but, in all honesty, I have no idea how to start. I have been trying to forget Harry, but each time, I only _fail_."

"It's not going to be easy, Malfoy." Ron started. "You loved him so much for almost 3 years. You got to do it slowly...just accept the fact that you're done. _Keep convincing yourself that it doesn't hurt anymore, until it come true._ Live everyday happily. Think about this as your second chance in life. You're 21, a very young age to waste because of heartbreak. You're not going to be forever 21, Malfoy, so wake up everyday and treat it as your new beginning. Just refrain from thinking about Harry, until you don't anymore. And if ever memories of you together comes back to your head, don't try to push it away. It's only going to haunt you all the more. Instead, reminisce. Think how happy you are with Harry and then think how much happier you'll be with another man. Imagine yourself happy and in love again the way you never were with Harry. And then, you'll not even realize it, you'd stop remembering him. And if ever you do, it won't affect you anymore. Getting rid of strong feelings is a long process but Malfoy, you have all the time in the world for that mission. And who knows, someone's going to come your way and help you and take care of you and make this a lot easier and...**_love_** you."

Draco had stopped crying as he listened to Ron. He absorbed everything he said and felt a slight relief. At least, even if Pansy and Blaise weren't there for him, an old enemy was there to accompany his lonely self. Draco couldn't help but think how he had hated this man. **How could he have hated such genuine and good man**? Only because he was poor? Because his father hated the Weasley patriarch? Draco couldn't help but think, what if he hadn't been enemies with Ron? Could they have been best friends too?

Ron stared at him, eye-to-eye. Had he screwed up in his '_advice_'? Why had Malfoy not spoken yet? Had his speech been no help at all?-

His train of thoughts were cut when Draco raised his hands and wiped his own tears away. Ron withdrew his hands and blushed as he realized that throughout his speech, he had been holding Malfoy close and their faces were only inches away from each other. When Malfoy had finished wiping his face, he looked at Ron. And smiled brightly.

Ron's soul soared upon seeing the blonde's angelic smile. He froze, staring at Draco with wide eyes. His heart started pumping unbelievably fast and something was going chaotic in his stomach. Was that what they called '_butterflies in the stomach_'? It felt really uncomfortable and weird.

"OK," Draco finally said through his smile. "I'm going to do what you said." he nodded. "I can do that. I can move on from Harry. And hopefully, meet someone who'll love me and treasure me the way Harry never did." he reached for Ron's hands and squeezed them. "Thank you, Weasley. If I had known you'd help me this much, I shouldn't have been nasty to you at school."

"It's..." Ron started stammering stupidly. "It's nothing..."

"For me, it's a big thing." Draco extended his arm to Ron. "Can we be friends?" he asked Ron hopefully.

Ron gaped and stared at Draco's hands. He'd glanced at the blonde, searching any hint of trickery in his face, but found him serious...and smiling like an angel again. Who would resist an angel offering his hand for friendship? **_No one_**, that was who.

"Friends." Ron clasped their hands together. When their palms connected, Ron felt an electric spark, making him shudder. What the hell? A _handshake_ created the spark a kiss _never_ had?

It was too much, Ron thought, as Draco leaned forward to hug him with one arm. He literally felt something odd going on his body when they connected more skins. He shouldn't be feeling those, for god's sake! "Thanks, Weasley..." Draco's hot breath against Ron's bare neck created a shiver to run down his spine. Bloody hell, what was wrong with him? Was Draco secretly hexing him and he had been stupid to fall for it?

He completely lost it when Draco pulled his other hand away to hug Ron fully with his two arms encircled around his neck. He didn't remember snaking his own arms on Malfoy's slender waist, but somehow, it had reached there without his knowledge whatsoever. Malfoy buried his head on the side of his neck and pressed himself closer to the redhead, chest-to-chest. But well, Ron's brain drowned in the glass of vodka, because he pulled Malfoy closer and held him tighter, possessively. He had to bend a little because Malfoy was a little shorter than him, but it was alright.

Everything was perfect that moment. Malfoy's body fit in his as if they were molded together. He'd wondered how it would feel to really connect with Malfoy. Physically and emotionally.

Well, Ron had all the time he needed to finbd out.

"I guess I know what force dragged me here..." Ron muttered softly.

"I'm finally declaring...my search is now officially _over_."

- curtain -

***Next chapter be posted as soon as it is finished.***

**_"We have to lose him, Blaise, in order to help him gain himself again..."_ -Pansy.**

**My favorite line of the chapter. Yours?**


	5. Faded Kiss

**A/N: **Thanks for the continuous support to this story :D

Thanks**misteeirene****, ****nikitabell****, ****chisato12003**** -**new reviewers :D

**Sghazalifard**: "_I would love to go to Harry Potter and slap him hard and call him a motherf***ing bastard_." –well, I do, too! :D But, I kind of feel some sort of pity towards Harry… Just a 'little'.

**Jeannie kaulitz**: Taylor Swift? I **LOVE** Taylor Swift! Her songs are really good…but I prefer her old songs than her new ones now. Country music is still better than pop, for me. Oh, so you mean, David's reviving Filipino songs? I gotta look for that :D I'm sure the songs are good.

So, uh, you're _kinda_ guessing that I am gonna pair Blaise with Pansy? Haha…well, let's see about that. Nothing would be wrong with that, right? :D

"_I bet he's never gonna forget Draco until he comes back, 'cause Draco's a memorable one. And you never forget the person who you loved once, maybe even more than that." –_true, that one… :D Let's all watch for Potter's sufferings.

**Anon**: "_While I realise that Harry is a complete bastard, I can't help but hope that he and Draco will get back together in the end"_ –why so? Oh, but let's be honest, we all want Draco and Harry to end up together or happy even if things got rough between them.

**Chisato12003: **I do feel bad for Blaise…but I promise, he's going to be HAPPY in the end. Like, REALLY HAPPY. *wink*

**V- Faded Kiss**

**~4 Years Later~**

The Burrow had never been full of **EXTREMELY** busy people for the past many years. They occasionally prepare for celebrations like Christmas, New Year, Birthdays and Anniversaries (even non-occasional days seemed festive, actually). But nothing -**NOTHING**- had ever caused a big RUCKUS such as the one going on one typical Saturday morning at year 2006.

Harry received a floo call from Hermione at 6 in the morning saying _'they' _needed him at the Burrow. Harry knew why, of course. One week ago, his best friend, Ron, had flooed the Burrow. They had just finished a very lovely and delicious dinner when the fireplace roared into life. Thinking it was just some bloke from the Ministry looking for Harry or perhaps, Arthur, nobody had planned to stand and check it out. They'd been tired of answering floo calls before, during, and after dinner only to be told that either Harry had to report back to the Auror office for a new task (apparently, he still hadn't made it to the Head Auror rank), or Arthur Weasley was needed in his department because some dunce worker didn't know how to operate a muggle device that had been collected, studied, and improvised at the Ministry for possible Wizard use. They could go to hell, instead of pestering two certain men who just finished their dinner.

Since nobody was nice enough to go and answer the call, Hermione, being the reasonable one, stood in irritation and went to the fireplace. Suddenly, she gasped and shrieked excitedly. "Ronald Weasley!"

Well, that certainly caught everyone's attention and not a second later, everyone in the table scrambled off their chairs and rushed to the fireplace where Hermione knelt, talking at the head of the family member gone for 6 long years.

Ron grinned at everyone, obviously happy to see them all. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been able to fight back her tears as she gazed at her son whom she hadn't seen for many years. Since Ron left, he never once flooed. He sent letters for the first 5 months of his departure but his last letter said that he would stop and cut the communication for a while. He'd be living with Muggles and it would be hard to sneak off and find for Wizarding owls to send his letters. He promised to come back when he found what he had been looking for. A man to call _his_.

"Mum, will you stop that?" Ron said, rolling his eyes at his mother. Despite his behaviour, they knew he was trying not to cry, too. From the way he looked at each one of them, he'd obviously missed them and drank in their changes. They couldn't see his full body, just his head. But they knew that Ron had gotten more mature. The freckles were gone. His hair was still red and it was cut short. He was glowing in a different kind of glow and it wouldn't take a blind man to know that he was _**IN LOVE**_.

He'd blushed furiously when Hermione opened up that certain topic. He nodded shyly and then the questions started bombing.

"Who's the lucky guy, brother?" Fred mused from behind the crowd gathered in the fireplace, craning his neck to see Ron.

"What's his name?" Bill asked excitedly from the very left side of the fireplace, kneeling with his wife, Fleur, next to him.

"Is he _hot_?" George chimed in, craning his neck like his twin brother.

"Where _are_ you?" Hermione cut in, asking him seriously.

"Is he with different blood, or still European?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose. "Perhaps, an Asian dude? Asians are actually hot. I've seen Korean people during the Harpies' Quidditch tour and they look bloody awesome! Their legs are so thin and tall and their complexion is an utter perfection and their eyes- oh god their eyes, so small, so narrow as if slits on their faces with long, sexy eyelashes. But the Arabs are cool, too. Their beauty is unique. Well, American hunks are also acceptable." she shrugged.

"Really, Gin?" Dean, Ginny's boyfriend, muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I've actually met an American Muggle movie star." she continued, ignoring Dean's looks. "His name's Taylor, I just couldn't remember his last name, but he looks so edible! With his six packs hugging his abdomen so tightly, I can't even begin imagining which bulge I'm going to entertain first. And wait till you hear this: he can turn into a _werewolf_!" she squealed in delight. "And he fights vampires. Though the vamp was equally attractive, I prefer the werewolf guy-"

Ron decided to cut her off her ranting, "Ginny, stop blabbering. My man is _not_ an Asian but he does have tall and thin luscious legs, and his complexion is beyond perfect but even if his eyes aren't small like slits, I love them the way they are. And his eyelashes are the prettiest and sexiest lashes in the world. His beauty is unique, too. He glimmers under the sun, have you seen someone who _does_? He's the most beautiful creature under the moonlight. He doesn't have six packs like that American hunk you're mooning over with, because he's slim and feminine. And George, yes he's hot. In fact he's the epitome of _perfection_, I daresay." Ron finished proudly.

They were quiet after that, contented with gaping at the redhead in the fire. Then, Fred and George cat-called and teased Ron being overly smitten to the man he might have just picked _somewhere_.

But before they could start another talk about Ron's lover, Ron announced the main reason why he called.

"I'm going home with my boyfriend this Saturday, just so you know." he said. "A dinner would be lovely."

And with that, he hurried his goodbye and cut the floo connection.

And when Saturday came, every single soul in the Burrow was frantically preparing their home for the arrival of their long gone family member and his lover. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, Penelope (Percy's girlfriend) and Hermione were all working in the kitchen. Being the ladies, they all helped each other cook different food, mostly, Ron's favorites. Hermione busied herself peeling tons of potatoes. She insisted on the Muggle way at first but seeing she had to peel _LOTS_ of them and it would take her really long before she finished, she sighed and resorted to the magical way. Ginny, not used to cooking at all, having no time to stay in the kitchen to learn because of the tours she had to attend along with the other members of the _Holyhead Harpies_, helped clean the potato peelings. Fleur, surprisingly the second best baker in the house after Mrs. Weasley, took care of the cakes. Mrs. Weasley, being the head cook, did all the main dishes with the help of Penelope who was 5 months pregnant with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's first grandchild. When Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George's girlfriends in the same order, arrived, they volunteered to do the desserts which made Mrs. Weasley beam with happiness seeing as every lady wanted to work in the kitchen with her.

The others, namely, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Christian (Hermione's muggle boyfriend), Dean, Charlie (who went home from Romania when he heard the news that his younger brother was finally coming home and had finally found the man he spent years of searching), and Harry were busy arranging, cleaning, decorating and beautifying the house.

Christian and Percy helped each other with the banner screaming **'WELCOME HOME!'** while Fred and George took care of anything that had to do with explosions and falling objects such as confetti and balloons. Mr. Weasley and Charlie cleaned the garden outside, hoping for a positive comment from Ron's boyfriend. The Weasleys didn't want to disappoint Ron and his lover by presenting them an untidy and messy place when they arrive. Dean and Bill did their best to arrange the table for the big dinner that evening. Harry presented to clean Ron's room and prepare it. He charmed the room bigger and then also the bed. Harry chuckled; looking at the queen sized four-poster bed in front of him. The sheets were a combination of red and gold, Ron's Gryffindor colors. Harry hoped Ron's lover would be alright with the colors. He grinned, thinking what would be Ron's reaction when he saw the bed.

Probably, he'd drag his lover and throw him on the bed and then perform the wicked things possible and have his way with him.

What a lucky bastard, Harry thought. His best friend finally found the man for him…While Harry had no one anymore.

His relationship with Ethan didn't work out. After only 8 months, they'd broken up and Harry never dated anybody that suited him well, since then. It was a mutual decision, their separation. Ethan was not the man Harry needed. He was materialistic and would demand Harry to buy him this and that, these and those, dozens of these and bunch of those... Not that Harry would mind shopping for his boyfriend or for spending too much money, but Ethan just wouldn't get contented. He wanted his robes to be custom-made and 100% cashmere or silk. He wanted to buy the most expensive shoes in the shop. He wanted the most expensive Wizarding spa.

His temper was worse than Harry's. They'd spend almost three-quarter of their relationship bickering over small things. He didn't know how to cook, as well. He'd tried once but it was only because Harry was sick and couldn't bring him to a fancy restaurant. He cooked the worst food ever. He'd left the kitchen in a disaster and because he was irritated, he didn't bother cleaning at all and waited for Harry to be fine enough to cast a weak cleaning spell.

He also rose in the morning much, much later than Harry. He didn't know how to do the chores; therefore, he _wouldn't_ and _couldn't_ clean. The house had been very dirty for those months. He was a sloth, really. Even the dishes, he wouldn't do. Harry knew he knew how to cast a spell to wash dishes; he was just so sluggish to do so.

He wasn't friendly with the Weasley's, too. Harry had brought him to the Burrow once over dinner, and it was a _**BIG**_ mistake. Molly obviously didn't approve Ethan for Harry but she chose not to say anything. She was very dismayed and devastated when she'd learned about Harry and Draco's break up (she also received a farewell letter from Draco before he disappeared). She had loved and cared for the blonde, then. She treated him as a family and she hated how she hadn't seen Draco before he left to a faraway place. Molly was shocked when she'd been told that Harry had a new boyfriend. She was disappointed at Harry and she once demanded him why and how he was able to move on that easily and that fast. But even if she was sort of against their relationship, she respected Harry's decision and welcomed Ethan in her home. She'd tried to be sweet and calm to him but when Ethan had opened his mouth and started blabbing insults to them, she dropped her act and barked at Harry to take him away before her fingers touched her wand and cast an unforgivable out of the blue.

Harry tried to ignore the flaws of his boyfriend but after insulting the only family he had, he lost it and they had the biggest row in history. But it wasn't until Ethan brought up Draco's name in the fight, saying bad things about him, had Harry reached the peak of his patience. He told Ethan he wanted to break up. Ethan didn't even argue, instead, he packed his belongings, including all Harry had given him (or rather, all he'd _**DEMANDED**_ from Harry) and then left the apartment without as much as a second glance.

When he was left alone in the apartment, he thought back when Draco was there. Blaise had been right, after all. Ethan hadn't loved him better than Draco, but he ruined his relationship with him to be with a total bullshit. _He'd thrown a diamond, to pick up a stone_, that was true.

He'd cheated on his _**REAL**_ationship for 8 months, only to be stuck in a relation_**SHIT**_ for 8 months, too.

He was the biggest **FOOL**.

Harry shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. It was too late to regret. He'd lost Draco, already. Harry had kept the last letter he'd sent to him and according to it, Draco fled to a place to forget him. Harry had tried to search for him, but he failed. He'd missed Draco so much and he couldn't wait for the day when he'd see him again. His grey eyes that held all the passion in the world and his charming smile that could melt the whole Antarctica. Again, Blaise was right. Harry had been wrong when he thought Ethan was better than Draco. How could he be better when Draco had been the _best_? Sadly, Harry realized that only when Draco was _gone_.

Harry regretted the day he listened to Ethan. Apparently, Ethan had told him that Draco's background as a son of a Death Eater would ruin him one day. Said that the dark blood would always run in Draco's veins and someday, people would mock him about it. Even though he knew that Draco's background was buried deep down on the ground and that Draco had changed and people already accepted him, he still allowed himself to be manipulated by the brunette.

If Ethan went to Hogwarts, Harry would bet all his fortunes that he'd be sorted to _Slytherin_.

He'd wanted to see Draco again and try to win him back. He promised himself that if Draco took him again, he'd never let any manipulation, even from Salazar Slytherin himself, take Draco away from him. He'd never known how much he loved Draco. He couldn't believe that that _**'love'**_ was overpowered by his _**'fear'**_ and he manipulated through seduction. What a Gryffindor he was.

The thing was, Harry knew that the next time he'd see Draco, he'd already moved on.

Harry exhaled and decided to continue his work. He charmed the wardrobe closet big enough for two sets of clothes. When he was satisfied with the result, he grinned half-heartedly before he left the room to help the others downstairs.

~/~

"So, do you think Ron's boyfriend would love this?" Molly Weasley asked anxiously. It was half past 4 and everyone was still busy. All the food was brought to the table and decorations and the banner were hovering just meters away from the fireplace where Ron and his lover most probably would pop out from.

Arthur Weasley rubbed his wife's shoulder in assurance, "We did a great job, Molly."I bet they'll both love this, won't they?"

"I certainly hope so," Molly replied nervously and turned to her husband. "Arthur, I don't want to disappoint our son's lover. What if this isn't enough to please him? What if he doesn't like us? What if he leaves Ron because of his family? Ron would be broken, Arthur. He spent years to find him and then one blink of an eye sent him sailing away again. Arthur, Ron would hate us! He'd leave again and maybe he won't come back to us anymore!"

"Molly, quit being a paranoid." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, mum, stop worrying so much." Bill interjected, arranging the bowls and plates. "If that man really loves Ron, he won't leave him because of such _nonsensical_ reasons."

Charlie nodded, appearing behind his father. "Just trust your ability, mum. Ron's lover would probably want to marry him the next day once his tongue touched his dinner tonight." he joked.

They chuckled and nodded in agreement. Molly smiled, half-forgetting her worries.

"But," Ginny chimed in, munching some green apples. "I think one way to impress him is when he sees his boyfriend's parents and family looking so clean and smelling so fresh before dinner." she paused and swallowed. "Why don't we all take a shower and dress before they arrive, hmm? I smell like shit. _WE_ smell like we all swam in a puddle of shit."

They paused and smelled themselves and nodded instantly at Ginny's suggestion. They **NEED** to take a bath; they stench and reek of kitchen and garden and practically the whole sodding Burrow. One-by-one, they disappeared out of sight for a quick shower and dressed themselves decently for the Welcome Home party of Ron and his finally found other half.

~/~

By six o'clock, everyone had made it back to the Burrow, all neat and cool, dressed in the most casual or spontaneously picked clothes but still looked befitting and comely. Bill bound his shoulder-length red hair in a clean ponytail, no single strand out-of-place. All girls combed their hairs nicely; some even placed ribbons and fancy clips to look prettier. The boys styled their hairs a little also, just so the girls wouldn't be the only ones to receive good and charming comments from the couple yet to arrive. Harry had had a hard time taming his hair. It had always been wild, but for the sake of a respectable first appearance to his best friend's lover, he'd used a very advanced spell he'd learned in his Auror training just to calm his angry, messy raven locks down.

"Exactly _when_ are they coming?" Ginny queried, a bit impatient. With great annoyance, she fixed her big hair clip with a butterfly decoration back into the proper place again and sighed dramatically. Her arms fell on her sides limply and she exhaled in defeat. "I'm not wearing anything closely similar to this object currently pinned on my bloody head. It is _irksome_." she declared and jerked her head, making the clip slip disorderly for the hundredth time for the last one hour and a half.

"Ugh! Fucking non-breathing _butterfly_...!" Ginny muttered angrily and once again adjusted the clip into its proper spot in her boiling head.

They chuckled at Ginny's silly display of disliking anything too girly, mainly because during her time at Hogwarts, she was one of the most **GIRLY** and **SASSY** females who loved make-ups and styling hairs and dressing up and flirting and...being a _girl_. Since she'd become a Holyhead Harpies' Chaser, she'd slowly dissolved away her girlish manners and had actually become a bit like a tomboy. She wasn't a lesbian of course; she'd still fallen in love with Dean Thomas, proof of her still absolute interest in the opposite gender.

"Ginny, will you stop wrestling a poor hair clip on your head?" Dean muttered from behind her. "It's not the thing's fault if you move so much..."

"What am I supposed to do, then?" she snapped back, flushing red in discomfort. "It keeps on slipping out of place every now and then. You can't be suggesting I stand here and pretend I'm a frozen statue just so the sodding grooming tool behaves as well. For argument's sake, it'd be a lot easier if you just _stupefy_ me!" she retorted hotly, glaring at Dean behind her shoulder.

"Now, now, it's not the perfect timing for a foolish row, you two." Charlie chimed in, breaking off the ice between the lovers. Of course they knew it wasn't a serious fight, and they'd just end up apparating into their room in the middle of a spat to do _god-knew-what_ and emerge out later, all lovey-dovey as if a mouth-quarrel never happened between them. It's their way to show affections, they'd concluded. But now wasn't the time to apparate and do _'something else'_ to break the tension because they were expecting Ron and his lover. "Ginny, Ronald was away for 6 years. Let's feast for his return first, and then you can ravish each other later." he winked at his sister who blushed and clapped his hand on Dean's back who smirked knowingly.

That settled it. Dean offered his help to fix the clip and kissed Ginny's cheek afterwards. Ginny forgot his annoyance and turned jelly for his boyfriend again. They could really be silly sometimes. Harry watched the exchange with amusement, and couldn't help but relive memories. He used to do the same technique in order to escape Draco's wrath when he'd said or done something stupid or anything not in Draco's liking. He'd allow him to rant his whole heart out before pulling him in for a passionate kiss and flooding him with sweet declarations of affection. One kiss and everything was fine again.

But Harry knew better than hope that a single kiss could turn back the time and correct his mistakes and have Draco back to him. Not a simple lip-lock would be able to do the magic. **Not a kiss could return what he'd lost when Draco walked away from him 4 years ago.**

He shook himself out of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of how lonely he had been and how incomplete his world had been when Draco left. His best friend was coming home! And he'd found his own man. The least he could do was be genuinely happy for Ron and his lover tonight. Right… He'd be nothing but happy and excited for his best mate.

Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Mr. Weasley's tie when the fireplace roared to life. Immediately, all heads snapped to its direction and stopped all their movements to watch the green flame spit out a tall, built man with red hair and white unblemished skin, carrying two heavy suitcases; one red suitcase and one green suitcase. The flame vanished instantly as soon as Ron stepped foot on the Burrow, dropping the cases carefully on the floor.

He was grinning, showing a perfect set of white teeth. No one would ever suspect that he was a sweet tooth and loved anything that had sugar in it.

At first, no one moved. They all stared, gaping at Ron. He changed a lot for the past years. He grew really tall and he'd grown quite a fair amount of muscles. He didn't even look big with his muscles, just a perfect build. He'd become a lot paler and his hair was different. It didn't look dead and boring; it became attractive and soft-looking, instead. The freckles never came back too. He was spotless and...Well, all in all, he became _deadly handsome_.

He was wearing dark blue jeans that hung low in his hips, giving a little sneak-peek to his black underpants with the brand _'Calvin Klein'_ printed on its waistband. His white, collared shirt had two buttons opened and had a big blue number 3 printed on the left chest part. He was wearing a simple white rubber shoes for his footwear. He was completely dressed as muggle and if it hadn't been nice on him, it would have made him look weird.

"Hey," he started. His voice had grown deeper and if they didn't knew better, they wouldn't think Ron was homosexual at all. He looked and sounded really _**MANLY**_. Base on his shape, he was probably a _top_. Unless, his boyfriend was a lot bigger and _**MANLIER**_ than him, could Ron be a bottom.

But no, Ron had said his boyfriend had features more on the feminine side. So, that was a confirmation. Ron was a top and dominant.

"What, you all gonna stand there and gawk at me the whole evening?" he opened his arms as an invitation. "Come on, hug me, you lot!"

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were the first persons to rush over to Ron and crushed him with their tight embrace. Then, everyone followed and then Ron was busy hugging them one-by-one, thanking their every _'welcome back's'_. Last one was Harry. They'd stared at each other for a moment, as if passing messages through eyes. Few of them had noticed the way Ron looked at Harry. He was sort of..._hesitant_. The reason behind his hesitation was beyond anyone's knowledge, though.

Harry grinned, taking steps towards his best friend. "Hiya, Ron," he greeted him. "Long time no see."

Ron forced a cheerful smile, "Hey there, mate. What's up?"

They shared a look again before chuckling and hugging each other manly, only one arm around the other, tapping his back. They'd pull away and grinned at each other again.

"So," Harry looked behind Ron and then back at him. "Where's your man?"

Ron's wide grin noticeably faltered and slowly disappeared, exchanged by a tight smile. "Well, uh...about him...He, uh..." he stammered, not looking at anyone but the floor. He paused for a while and then gathered oxygen inside his lungs before exhaling carbon dioxide rather heavily. He looked up at all of them and bit his lip in hesitation. "He..."

"He can't come?" Mr. Weasley guessed disappointedly.

"No," Ron rubbed his forehead and then dropped his hand again. "Actually, I told him I would like to show up first."

"And he'll follow?" Percy added uncertainly.

Ron nodded, "I'd floo back to our apartment and then we'd come back here together."

"Why not come together _NOW_?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Uh..." Ron cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ron, is there anything wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly, advancing towards his son and patting his shoulder in an attempt of comfort.

"No, mum, nothing's wrong," Ron shook his head in assurance. "It's just..." he bit his lip again, doubting.

"Oh, I get it." Fred mused loudly. "Your boyfriend's not everything you told Ginny, is he? Long, luscious legs, beautiful hair, feminine body..._perfect_..."

"Right," George seconded his twin brother, clung his arm on Fred's right shoulder. "He's the _opposite_, isn't he? Short, chubby, _ugly frizzy hair_-" He ignored Hermione's glare at that "-full of flaws, ugly face full of boils and zits and freckles, shameful dark and dry skin... _COMPLETELY IMPERFECT_."

"It's okay, brother. No need to be ashamed of your boyfriend even if he was really...what George said." Fred assured him, wrinkling his nose. "What's important is you _love_ him. Although I might not understand what you saw in him if he was chubby and _ugly_." he chuckled lightly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "He's not _chubby_ and most definitely not _**ugly**_."

"Then why are you so reluctant in introducing him to us?" Ginny pointed out. "If he's not anything you are ashamed of, then why are you keeping him?"

"It's just..." Ron sighed exasperatedly. "It's because I don't know how you'd react if you knew him."

"Why, is he gothic or something?" George asked. "Not that gothic is _really_ bad."

"Maybe an _**afro**_!" Fred guessed intelligently. "No, offence or something…"

"No,of course, not!" Ron snapped defensively. "He's normal. Nothing's wrong with him. Not physically, nor mentally. Not even religiously. He's totally fine. I'm just..." he paused and bit his lower lip again. His eyes landed on Harry's emerald orbs and locked with it for a few disinclined seconds.

Harry couldn't understand the way Ron's eyes spoke to him. He couldn't understand what he was trying to say. He was so complicated. But the way his eyes shook slightly, Harry knew Ron was asking for either help, sorry or understanding. He just couldn't pinpoint which of that was Ron's feeling.

Suddenly, Ron closed his eyes and when he opened it, there was a pleading determination in his eyes as he looked around again at everyone in the Burrow. "I know you're all going to be surprised...but please, don't overreact or something and just...go with the flow."

They couldn't understand him fully but decided to nod their heads to get it over with. Surely, his boyfriend wasn't _up the duff_? He was a man and men couldn't conceive and...Well, unless they found spells and drank potions...but, no, it probably wasn't the situation at all.

Ron nodded, acknowledging their answers and stepped back to the fireplace again. "I'll be back with him." he said before fisting floo powder and yelling his address somewhere in Las Vegas, Nevada.

When Ron vanished, they all exchanged confused looks. None of them knew what had Ron meant but they were to find out the moment he returned. What was so mysterious about his man, by the way? He seemed really hesitant and skeptical about it.

They were only given a little chance to discuss about the possibilities of why Ron would be unwilling to present his lover to them, when the green flames of the floo erupted once again. They all snapped their attentions back to the fireplace and nearly popped their eyes out of their sockets and dropped their jaw 10, 000 feet underground when they drank in the familiarity of the man held close on the waist by a proudly grinning Ron.

Said man was a whole head shorter than Ron and only about three-quarters of Ron's body size. He was truly on the feminine side, judging by his long neck and slender arms and slim waist and a pair of long thin legs. He was pale all over. From his head of glimmering blonde hair, to his pale small face, to the pale skin on his neck, to his milky legs that seemed to go on forever. He was wearing a low-cut blue sneakers, light brown denim shorts cut above his knee and checkered polo shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His nose was of perfect angle and his mouth was curved up in a small, slightly uncertain smirk. But his eyes...his _steel grey eyes_ that still held all the wonders in the world were _unmistakable_.

Before anyone could recover from their shock, Ron decided to start the introduction.

"Mum, dad, everyone..." He smiled widely. "This is my boyfriend-"

Harry could not believe his misfortune..._**AT ALL**_.

"-Draco."

**-curtain-**

***next chapter should be shorter. I'll try my best***


	6. Faded Treasure

Thanks to Petrichor-3, whirlwind29, Amanda, Nikkie, piglett and sonomi! –new reviewers! :D Thanks also to the old reviewers, you're all great!

**Amanda:** "_I'll be honest, I first hated the concept of Draco with Ron. I imagined a bullying controlling sort of situation ... but now, well, I hope they stay together! Harry was more than a jerk and Draco needs someone who will care for him and it appears that Ron does_." – Ron certainly does :D

**Guest (whom I can only think is Jeannie kaulitz):** When you mentioned the song '_Forevermore_', I didn't waste my time and immediately searched it. And I must say, I LOVE that song so much! All tracks in the album sound lovely really. Thanks for sharing it to me. Now I've got more songs as inspiration.

"_.GOSH. I'm starting to feel the tension, this is going to be an awkward dinner or no dinner at all haha..." _– sure it will certainly gonna be very _AWKWARD_.

**Piglett:** _"__Yes Harry is sorry but I don't think sorry enough." _-totally NOT enough. Agree!

**VI- Faded Treasure**

_"There are no **shortcuts**_

_to forget someone._

_You just have to **endure**_

_missing them everyday_

_until you **DON'T** anymore."_

- _anonymous_

**~/~**

It was like standing in the middle of Antarctica, where everything was cold and frozen. One would need a very thick protective jacket made of layers and layers of animal fur in order to temporarily survive from the chill. But as Harry didn't prepare for it, he had nothing to cover himself and he was pathetically left standing in the room and apparently he was helplessly _FROZEN_.

Everything around him ceased their movements; time stopped running and the world stopped revolving as Ron's words registered in Harry's foggy mind.

"Mum, dad, everyone...This is my boyfriend, Draco."

Draco.

Harry looked at the lovely man he hadn't seen for four years. Draco had..._changed_...so _much_. He had always been slim, but now he was _godly sexy_. His hair had always been blond, but now it was shining and glimmering against the light. His lips had always been luscious, but now it was _damn right irresistible_. His cheeks had always been pink, but now it was bright and _inviting_. His eyes had always been grey, but now it was sparkling like pieces of _esteemed_ and _priceless_ silver gems. Draco had always been gorgeous...but now, damn, he was nothing less than _beautiful_. **He was a god on Earth.**

God, but he missed Draco. All of him; his divine presence, his blinding smile, his undivided attention on him, his incomparable affection towards him... He was everything a lover should be.

And he was _Harry's_ most valuable possession...

_...until he decided to __**toss**__ said treasure to the nearest dump site._

His Draco...

_...was not __**'his'**__ anymore._

The silence was cut when Hermione finally composed herself after her initial shock and excitedly shrieked Draco's name and launched herself towards the blonde a second later. Draco opened his arms to welcome Hermione and hugged her tightly like what friends who hadn't seen each other for many years do. He almost toppled backwards at the sudden attack, hadn't Ron assisted them and guided Draco to balance, chuckling at Hermione's silly onslaught.

She squeezed him snugly, almost choking the life out of Draco. It was obvious she missed him so much. They had been close friends when Draco and Harry were together, and she was just happy to see him again after 4 years. Draco didn't pull away from the firm hug, instead, he let her crush him in her very warm embrace. He'd missed the bushy-haired woman too, mind you. She'd been there for him when things between him and Harry were...say, _rough_.

Well, she was enthusiastic enough to forget to let go of Draco so he could hug the others too, and only pulled away when Christian reminded him. "Hermione, you don't want to be so selfish and have Draco all night all to yourself and lock him away from everyone, do you?" he mused wryly. "I bet you're not the only one who missed him."

"Right," she chuckled sheepishly and released Draco from her. Hermione cupped Draco's cheeks and wandered her hazel eyes around his face before settling in his eyes. "I missed you pretty awful, you cunning piece of _arse meat_!"

"Yes, well, I sort of gathered that particular detail the moment you screamed my name to the world." Draco replied wittily, grinning at Hermione.

Hermione smacked him jokingly in his shoulder before giving way to Molly, who squished the poor, slender blond a bit more harshly than Hermione had. Draco whimpered from the assault but didn't get away too. Molly had been his second mother when Narcissa died and when he left he only sent her a letter for farewell, so her almost vicious hugging was honestly understandable although he could feel the slow shattering of his ribcage and he was doubting he could still take any more taut coddling from the many other awaiting open arms.

"I missed you so much, you cruel boy!" Molly announced through soft sobs. "You left without meeting me, and then you came back without any _warning_! I could've prepared your favorites too, not just Ron's. If I had known...oh, dear blessed, I really _missed_ you a lot!"

Draco grinned despite the tears stinging in his eyes, "I missed you too, Molly..." he whispered genuinely.

"Mum, you're starting another drama scene." Ron inquired dryly, rolling his eyes. "And please stop squeezing my boyfriend like a piece of sponge, you might break him."

"Oh, Ron, stop being _overprotective_," Fred drawled inoffensively at his brother. "Let us devour your blonde, we all missed him. Even I, have to admit that. And anyway, he's not fragile, little brother."

Ron snorted and crossed his arms, feigning annoyance. But he immediately melted when his brothers enveloped Draco in a tender and warm hug, proving how they sincerely missed him. They all took turns hugging Draco and Ron enjoyed watching it. He was happy that their arrival wasn't greeted by baffled stares and disconcerted questions like what he _kind of_ expected. He had thought that introducing Draco as his _'boyfriend'_ would bring a little chaos in the Burrow, what with the fact that Draco was Harry's ex-boyfriend. He had even imagined the worst of it; them being accused as _cheats_, him being charged as an _inconsiderate friend_ and a _traitor_ for getting Harry's ex-man, and Draco being denounced as _insensitive bitch_ for hitting two men who were apparently the best of friends and treated each other like true brothers since they were eleven.

Fortunately, none of his frightful and deluded notions happened. Instead, they welcomed Draco home like he had always belonged there and they hadn't questioned their relationship...at least, not _YET_. The night was young, after all. They could always discuss about it during dinner. But Ron was ready to answer anything. It wasn't like they _betrayed_ anybody. Draco was single when he fell in love to him. It would be awkward, Ron knew, since Harry would be there. But it had been _four_ years, hadn't it? Surely, if Draco had moved on, Harry must have had too, _right_? After all, when Ron had found Draco, broken and helpless from their failed relationship, Harry had been seeing another man, then.

Meaning, Ron had no reason to hide his feelings in front of Harry. Draco and Harry were over, and they'd both forgotten and accepted and got over the pain. Ron had no reason to suppress anything from anyone. He'd show just how much he love Draco. Harry wouldn't be hurt at all. _Not even a little._

After a short hug with Penelope Clearwater, Draco was down to the last person. He'd hugged everyone present, except the man that _used_ to be his world. He hesitated for a moment before taking a step towards Harry. Draco raised his head and smiled shyly at him. "Hi, Harry..." he greeted the raven-haired awkwardly.

Harry was still shocked. But Draco's timid smile and soft voice melted his ice and defrost him. He looked at him..._stared_ at him. He'd been looking for him _everywhere_...in hope of restoring what had been destroyed. And now that he was back, standing in front of Harry...he suddenly didn't have the guts. The guilt was there again. And the huge amount of _**REGRET**_.

"Draco..." Harry breathed out.

Draco slowly moved forward to Harry. Just when they were inches apart, Draco gazed at Harry's eyes. He'd long forgiven Harry for his infidelity. He'd given full pardon the second he realized he was over him and he'd fallen in love again. Fallen in love with the man who helped him shape back his broken heart, pieces by pieces. Ron.

He reached out to Harry and embraced him, his arms hanging loosely on his neck. He didn't want to surprise Harry by hugging him tightly. He had to tiptoe a bit to rest his chin on Harry's shoulder. Draco took a sniff of Harry's scent. He didn't change...he smelled the same way. Draco couldn't help but be flattered by the fact that until now, Harry still kept on using the cologne he picked for him years ago. He noticed that even the smell of his soap and shampoo were the same. Harry barely changed at all. He grew a little bit taller and he'd become tanner than before. Maybe his work demanded him on the field, under the heat of the sun, and fried his skin on the process. He looked good, though. They were almost contrasting in complexion. While Harry was tan, he was pale. But aside from his height and color, everything about him still looked the same. Draco wasn't sure if he gained or lost weight because his body was still on the same build as was four years ago. His hair was still unruly, raven and short. The glasses were still present, his eyes were still green and the lightning bolt scar was still there on his forehead.

"It's good to see you again, Harry..."

Draco was about to pull away from the reluctant hug when Harry's other arm wrapped itself around his waist to return the embrace, _finally_. The arm was hesitant at first, but eventually, it tightened its hold on him and soon, the other arm made its way around him as well. Draco, then, found himself locked around Harry. Harry dipped his head on the space that connected Draco's neck to his shoulder, and he felt just a little bit uncomfortable by the way Harry inhaled and exhaled on his neck.

"I missed you too, Draco." he replied softly, and Draco felt the tightening of his arms again. He resisted the urge to push Harry away. Draco knew he was being held rather..._possessively_. He didn't want Ron to think that Harry might be taking him again. From the years they'd gotten closer, Draco knew Ron easily got jealous. Especially from his knowledge that Harry had been a part of his past love life, and that he loved him so much that it took him quite some time to forget him completely.

But he also didn't want to disappoint Harry by pushing him off of him. Draco wanted Harry to be his friend even after everything they'd been through.

Their audience, however, noticed the way Ron's face harden the slightest bit while watching the two. Specifically, while watching the way Harry close his eyes and tighten his grip on Draco. Hermione decided to intervene, then.

She cleared her throat and grinned, "So, why don't we eat now? I'm starving!" she invited cheerfully. Everyone got her hint and started agreeing and making their way to the table. Draco pulled away and Harry almost didn't want to let go, but did so, anyway. He stared at Draco, making the blonde uncomfortable again.

Ron slid his arm around Draco's waist and kissed him on the head, "Come on, _mon amour_."

Draco looked up at Ron in an unmistakable affection, smiled and nodded, "Yeah,"

"Come on, mate, let's eat dinner." Ron invited a stunned Harry and led his man to the table.

Harry just saw a public display of affection between Draco and his best friend.

Something in the pit of his stomach twisted tightly. _Jealousy_?

But he had no right to be jealous, he reminded himself. _**HE**_ was the one who trashed his own jewel away. His best friend was just clever enough to pick it up and take care of it and _love_ it. And Harry knew that Ron was the kind of person who would _**NEVER**_ give away what was precious to him in exchange of _**ANYTHING**_. He grew to a poor family and every bronze, silver and gold mattered to him. But this one, _Draco_...was more than any knut, sickle and galleon in the world. Ron had become the richest man the second Draco gave his heart to him, and there was no way in hell he was letting him go. All credits to Harry's stupid mistake.

Blaise's voice rang in his head again, saying: _"...But one man's trash is another man's treasure, Potter. Someday, someone's going to treasure him the way you never did..."_ DAMN. The _'someday'_ Blaise meant had finally come.

And Harry wasn't sure he would like it one bit.

"Harry, come on! What are you waiting for?" Charlie called out for him from the dining table.

He glanced at the table to Draco and Ron.

Blaise was right. Some other man was treasuring Draco now.

Something constricted in his chest but he had no choice other than to sit down and watch Ron take his life away.

**~/~**

They gathered in the enlarged Weasley dining table...and it was undeniably _**AWKWARD**_. When Harry joined them in the table and took the vacant seat just right across his best friend, Ron, they all just stood and looked at each other silently, sending nervous glances at Harry (who was still apparently shocked) and then to the couple who were looking anywhere but down on the table as if it held all the answers to the questions and both were chewing on their lower lips anxiously.

Mrs. Weasley decided to cut the eerie silence and cleared her throat. She feigned an enthusiastic grin and announced, "So, before anything else, let us pray!" She looked around the table expectantly. "Ron, son, would you mind leading it?"

Ron raised his head and looked at his mother. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him encouragingly, "Go on, boy."

"Of course," Ron returned the smile appreciatively. Everyone closed their eyes as Ron started the prayer. "Dear God, thank you for the bountiful dinner we are about to receive tonight. It had been years since I last ate meal with my family and friends. I missed it a lot. Thank you for gathering us together here tonight for a big, timely reunion. I had missed them all and I am so grateful that I am back to where I belong." Ron paused and smiled through closed eyes. He blindly reached for Draco's soft hand and held it tightly against his. Draco smiled also and intertwined their fingers affectionately.

Ron's smile grew wider as he felt his heart flutter at the gesture. They'd done it many times, holding hands, but every single time was just like the first time for Ron. A simple _hand-lock_ was equally as intimate as _making love_, Ron believed. With their hands clasped together, he would be sure that Draco trusted him. It was as if the blonde handed him his heart for security. Maybe, it was always like that if you loved the owner of the said hand indescribably _**MUCH**_. Draco didn't have to worry, Ron would never crush the once broken heart on his palm. He had worked pretty hard to form it back again piece by piece and he would really fuck up _**BIG**_ if he ever break it whether accidentally or intentionally (which of course, Ron was sure, was not the slightest bit possible).

"Of course, I haven't probably voiced it out yet, but I am very much thankful for having Draco." Ron said sincerely. He felt Draco tense for a short moment after his name was mentioned, before relaxing again, squeezing Ron's hand in acknowledgement. "I am so happy that the years I spent looking for a man to love had not become a waste in the end. Also, thank you God, for giving me a family who would always welcome my coming back. I hope Draco's stay here would be as lovely as I promised him. And I hope you continue showering blessings to our family. Amen." Ron finished.

"Amen," the others chorused in response and then opened their eyes. They stared at each other again...still awkwardly. Now what?

Draco squeezed Ron's hand again and gave him a bright little smile. Ron squished his hand back and responded to the smile with a toothy one of his own.

Harry didn't miss the affectionate exchange of the couples. He stared at the entwined hands and couldn't fight the clenching sensation he felt. Their hands were perfect together, Harry had to admit. Ron's big hand covered Draco's small one, an assurance of safety and security. Harry remembered the time when those long, slim, aristocratic fingers surrounded his own and he _ached_ for that time to come back again.

He didn't have the right to be jealous, but that couldn't stop Harry from getting jealous, any less.

Like Harry, Hermione and the others didn't miss the gesture as well. It was new to their eyes since they were used to seeing Draco _WITH_ Harry, and not with Ron. After all, they used to _**LOATHE**_ each other like nothing else. But they weren't oblivious to the looks Harry sent the clasped pair of hands, too. They'd all seen how Harry frowned at the scene. It was going to be a long night, they'd all thought.

Molly met Hermione's eyes and the older Weasley woman begged Hermione for help. She pleaded through her eyes, asking Hermione to say something to break the silence that, once again, resurfaced. She'd slightly panicked when she glanced at Harry again and the frown on the boy's face turned into a somewhat _'pained'_ grimace, and desperately looked at Hermione. Hermione got the message and cleared her throat immediately. "OK, what are we waiting for? Let's feast!" she chuckled half-enthusiastically and half-nervously.

Luckily, that had been effective because as soon as Hermione finished the sentence, the ice broke...well, except maybe Harry's ice because his face was still devoid of other emotions other than _'uncertainty'_ and very possibly, _**'jealousy'**_.

They all took their respective seats and started reaching for food. Harry forced himself to take something even though he had truthfully lost his appetite sometime during Ron's arrival with his new _'boyfriend'_.

"Draco, try this. It's a pudding Mum experimented for me." Ron said cheerfully. He scooped a big amount of the chocolaty pudding and placed it on Draco's plate. "Go on love, taste it. Mum won't disappoint you, you know."

Draco chuckled and grinned, "Of course, I know that. Molly never disappointed anyone with her cooking." Draco took his fork and stabbed a little amount of the pudding on his plate. He slowly brought it closer to his face, but before he could open his mouth, he noticed a little chocolaty _limb_ protruding from the pudding. He narrowed his eyes at it and tilted his head slightly to the side as he examined it for a moment. When he had a mild suspicion of what it could possibly be, he chuckled at Ron beside him who was watching him eye the limb.

Draco had a look of amusement in his face as he realized just how _experimented_ the pudding was. "Please tell me it is not made out of chocolate frogs..." he struggled hard not to laugh at the silliness of the idea.

"Well, in fact, it is!" Ron confirmed proudly. "Mum knew I had this absurd obsession of chocolate frogs. So, she decided to mix the sweet with the pudding she serves me. _Wicked_, isn't it?"

"Wicked, it is." Draco nodded in agreement before depositing the pudding in his mouth. Draco closed his eyes and moaned as he enjoyed his pudding. It was very tasty, indeed.

Harry couldn't take his eyes away from the scene before him. He had to be honest and say that the couple were good to look at together...which made his heart clench in a tighter knot again. Had he and Draco looked as beautiful as them before? Had they looked _**PERFECT**_ before he ruined everything?

Well..._fuck_.

It could have been him in Ron's place hadn't he committed his fucking mistake. He could have been the one getting cozy next to a very pretty blonde hadn't he took a second glance at the brunette who manipulated him into leaving a should-have-been _FOREVER _with the man he loved. He could have been the one happy and contented...he could have been the one feeding Draco, kissing Draco, hugging Draco..._He could still have had the right to love him, hadn't he doubted._

Well..._fucking_ fuck.

"So, brother..." Fred spoke suddenly, looking at the couple. "Draco, huh?"

"Congratulations. Search finished." George mused and grinned at Draco.

"Thanks, Fred, George." Ron replied and responded to their grins.

"How many weeks have you been together, by the way?" Penelope asked.

Ron smiled at his sister-in-law, "More than weeks, actually."

"Months, then." Angelina, Fred's girlfriend, inquired. "How many months?"

Ron and Draco looked at each other. They had seemed to be speaking through their eyes. Finally, after a short moment, Draco nodded slowly, as if giving Ron a permission to _'confess'_ something.

Ron looked at Angelina again and grinned, "To be honest, Draco and I have been together for almost 2 years."

Silence followed that. Everyone turned their heads toward the couple and gawked at them in surprise and disbelief. Ginny even dropped her spoon with a loud _'clang'_ and her mouth hung suspended in the air. Honestly, would that be so much of a shock?

Soon, the silence was turning uncomfortable and then all of a sudden, the silence broke.

"_T-Two years_?" Harry stammered, echoing Ron. He looked from his best friend to his ex-boyfriend. "You've been...been t-together for...for two years?"

"Yes, Harry." Ron nodded, smiling. "Amazing, right? I used to think I couldn't _EVER_ spend an hour alone with this beautiful git-" that statement earned him a pointed look and raised eyebrow from his boyfriend. "-but now, we've been living together for almost two years." He smiled sweetly at Draco and caressed his cheeks affectionately.

_**TWO YEARS**_? Harry could not believe it. Draco had been with his best friend for that long and he hadn't even _known_? It was possible that by the time they had started their relationship, Harry had still been looking for Draco. And while he was searching for his lost love, that love had found another arms to protect him...another lips to kiss...another bed to lay upon...another man to love...another world to turn upside down...another heart to hold...and another life to rule over. And officially _abandoned_ Harry.

"If you had been together for two years, why hadn't you come back here a lot earlier?" Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why just _now_?"

Ron turned his attention to his other best friend and grimaced, "Well..." he muttered, biting his lower lip anxiously. "I was quite worried how you would react..." he admitted.

"What, you thought we would be _AGAINST_ it?" Arthur asked incredulously, waving his hand in the air. "Ridiculous!"

"Yes, well..." Ron pursed his lips together. "Obviously, I had been wrong."

"It was me, Arthur..." Draco softly confessed. "It was by my request that we didn't come home sooner."

Arthur turned his gaze at Draco and his face softened. "Oh, Draco...Did you think we wouldn't approve of you for our son?"

"We would never _NOT_ approve of you for Ronald." Mrs. Weasley supported Arthur, smiling motherly at Draco. "If you are still thinking about the old misunderstanding of our families, you honestly should forget it already. We know you only acted the way you had because of your father, his _'Lord'_, and your last name."

"I agree." Charlie nodded his head to prove his point. "You lived your life like a robot before, totally controlled. You are not who you were, Draco. Not anymore. You've changed. Like all other dragons, you have been _tamed_."

Draco smiled at Ron's brother in amusement. "Thanks...and Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"You owe me a lot of conversations about your dragons in Romania." the blonde grinned sheepishly and Charlie returned it with his own.

"And you owe all of us an explanation." Charlie reminded.

Draco's grin faltered a bit and he nodded, "_Right_..."

"Draco, really, if you are still worried about the grudges our families held against each other all those years...you have to know that we haven't hated you the way we hated your parents. We don't even _HATE_ them that much anymore." Molly assured Draco.

"Yes, I know, Molly. And thank you for being considerate." Draco smiled.

"You're welcome, Draco." Molly gave him a another blinding and sincere smile. "And, well, since you and my son are...uh..._together_-" Molly glanced nervously in Harry's direction when she mentioned the word 'together', trying to check Harry's reaction. She saw Harry flinch a little but perhaps it wasn't because of the topic and was merely his reaction when his tongue burned from the hot soup, so she continued. "Maybe it would be better if you call me Mum, too. And then call Arthur, Dad. Do you like that?"

Draco's smile was Solar-bright, it could blind any creature that moment. Molly and Arthur wanted him to call them _'Mum and Dad'_. How amazing was that? He wasn't even able to call his own parents such names. He was told to call Narcissa _'mother'_ and Lucius _'father'_ because it was the more _'appropriate'_ way to address important and honorable persons such as the parents. Lucius had said that it was the _'Pureblood'_ way and since they were a family of descendants from an old and authoritative lineage, they had to follow the tradition. So, all his life, Draco never had a _'Mum and Dad'_ but it was not a secret to himself that he had so much wanted one ever since.

And there they were, Molly and Arthur Weasley, whom his own parents had tormented and taunted only because they didn't have even a pinch of wealth that the Malfoy's had, offered him to call them _'Mum and Dad'_. Why did he ever hate this family? The Weasley's literally _saved_ him...they had given him the family he never had the fortune to have.

All the Weasley's were good to him even after all he'd done when he was just a boy. The Weasley couples had become his parents after he'd lost his own. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were the brothers he had always wanted to have. Brothers who'd talk to him almost about everything! Quidditch, politics, potions, Snape, pranks, dragons, hell even sex! Ginny also was the sister Draco never had. And then, Ron...Ron was the lover he had always wished for. And the friends of the Weasley's were the friends Draco always needed.

Draco had realized how very poor he was before that everything he had was only _money_.

"Of course, Molly...I mean, _'Mum'_." Draco chuckled and blushed but it was definitely a good feeling calling someone 'Mum'. He turned his gaze towards Arthur Weasley, "Thanks, _'Dad'_."

Arthur nodded at him, "Sure, son."

_Wow_. That had felt good.

Now he finally had a _family_ and could at last be wealthy happily.

"So where did you meet?" Christian suddenly chimed with interest, changing the topic.

"In a casino," Ron answered.

"_Casino_?" Harry very quietly repeated in shock and disbelief.

"_**Casino**_?" Hermione, unlike Harry, echoed incredulously. Her eyes widening as she snapped her head at Draco. "You _gamble_, Draco?" Before Draco could even defend himself, she turned her head sharply at Ron. "And you too, Ronald? What had gone to both of your heads?"

"Hermione calm your nerves down-" Ron tried but only in vain because Hermione refused to listen to him.

"_'Calm my nerves down'_? How could I do that when I just learned that you two met in a Casino, of all sodding _places_! Maybe you played against each other, that's how you met again." she accused." What game did you play, huh? Poker? Blackjack? What?" Hermione had started to be frantic.

"Hermione, we didn't gamble." Draco explained patiently. "We were in Caesar's Palace-" at the mention of the Hotel-Casino, Hermione's already wide eyes widened more.

"_CAESAR'S PALACE_!" Hermione bellowed. "Christ, but that's in-that's in _VEGAS_! The _**SIN CITY**_ of Nevada! What were you two doing in _LAS VEGAS_? In Caesar's Palace, specifically! You have got to be _KIDDING_ me!"

"'Mione, calm down." Christian chuckled at the silly reaction of his girlfriend and rubbed her shoulders. "Let them talk so you'd know _WHY_ they were there."

Hermione tried hard to fight her panic and when she had finally calmed down, she turned expectantly at the couple. "Well, care to _explain_?" she snapped a little bitchily. Maybe she really wasn't up to the idea of two people getting together seriously after meeting in a Casino...in Caesar's Palace...in Las Vegas. Of course, there was a reason why she had acted that way. Not only was that a _'Muggle'_ place, but Vegas wasn't called _**'The Sin City'**_ for nothing. Prostitution, temptation, alcohol, call girls, rent boys, drugs, gambling...they could all be found in Vegas. Las Vegas was a nice city at daytime, but extreme nightlife was present when the sun sets.

"Hermione, we met in the _'bar'_ of the Casino." Ron started patiently. "Well, incase it had escaped your notice, casino's do have bars to entertain and serve people with _alcohol_, not only gamble. So, I went there to the bar of the casino to help myself with a glass or two and then met Draco there."

Hermione's brows didn't loosen its hard furrowing at Ron's _'poor'_ explanation. Instead, she crossed her arms and snuffed haughtily, "Well, if you only wanted to _'drink'_, like you so defensively stated, why didn't you go straight to a pub instead?" she pointed out intelligently.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but closed it again a little agitatedly. Obviously, his alibi hadn't been acknowledged by his best friend.

"I-_oh, for argument's sake_, _ALRIGHT_! I went there because...I felt some kind of _tugging_. Like something was pulling me towards the place." At everybody's raised eyebrows and odd looks, Ron sneered. "See, those _looks_-" he pointed at the faces of the people in the table. "-are the reasons why I couldn't just blurt out the real reason I went to the casino! You'd find it -_me_- unbelievable and not to mention, _WEIRD_!" he cried out in frustration.

"As for me," Draco continued, squeezing Ron's hand in support. "I went there to..." Draco hesitated but after a moment of silence, cleared his throat and raised his eyes evenly to the other diners. "I went there to forget...to move on." he admitted.

The silence after his confession was ear-deafening. Not a single muscle moved in the table, not a puff of breath was exhaled and eyes seemed to travel from him to Ron to Harry and back again. The awkwardness around crawled again when Draco momentarily met Harry's eyes with Ron having seen the said meeting of sights.

Harry held his gaze willingly and when he was about to break the contact and look away, he spoke. "You went to Las Vegas, you travelled to the other side of the world, to escape from me?"

"I hardly think _'escape'_ is the term, Harry." Draco carefully answered, jaw quite tight. "I left to get on with life."

"Well, you certainly _got on_ with life," Harry commented quietly, but not a single ear in the room hadn't heard it. Harry transferred his somewhat heated and meaningful stare at his best friend who was more than willing to stare back.

Ron couldn't really place his fingers on Harry's behavior. Harry looked composed on the outside, as if nothing was bothering him and he was only facing a simple and typical dinner with the Weasleys but from the way his eyes burn as green locked with brown, best friend-to-best friend, he could tell Harry was roaring inside. Roaring with whatever he couldn't tell what. Ron knew Harry since they were eleven and he had never been looked by his best mate the way he was being looked that moment. Ron could feel the _indifference_. Harry almost looked like he was ready to murder him.

If Harry was mad that Draco got on with life after they broke up, well that would be unfair. If he was angry because he was replaced by his own best friend, well that would be _bullshit_, really. And if Harry was livid out of jealousy... Ron would be nothing but ready to spell out to Harry how he didn't have the right to be jealous anymore. Best friend or not. _Friendship be_ _damned_. Draco was his already, and would remain _that way_ for a very long time.

He couldn't just pout childishly because someone else had enjoyed the chocolate ice cream he neglected because he thought the _bugger_ flavoured one was more interesting.

"Yes, Harry, he moved on." Ron said, never failing the eye-contact and losing the enthusiasm a while ago. "And I'm going to make sure that he would keep moving on with _'me'_ by his side."

Harry's lips curled into a smile less likely genuine. "Good." he nodded stiffly, gripping his fork a little tighter than usual.

"I'll take care of him, Harry." Ron announced loudly. "And I mean, _'take care'_ of him."

"That you do," Harry's knuckles were slowly turning white.

"You don't have to worry, Harry. I know you still feel protective over Draco. You'd been together in the past, after all." Ron shrugged. "But no, I'm not going to hurt him. Trust me on this. I hope you support our relationship, Harry. I hope you don't..._'disapprove'_ of us."

Harry knew there was an underlying meaning in his best friend's message. Something had been stirring inside of him while watching Ron and Draco but it had been much more controllable. Now, it was literally hurting him trying to hold back feelings. Ron was looking at him in a way he never did, but Harry knew just what those brown eyes were trying to say: _'Fuck off'_.

The people watching the scene had felt the intensity of their conversation. It had been pleasantly low-volume, but it could always be dangerously too silent to be true. As the two best friends stared at each other again like they were about to pounce on each other a minute later, Hermione decided to interrupt.

"Of course, Ron, Harry approves of you and Draco. Don't you, Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry expectantly who didn't tear his gaze off at Ron. Hermione gulped nervously when he still hadn't shown any sign that he would answer, "Harry?"

The silence crept again but only for several seconds. However, it had felt like eternity for all other diners sharing the table with the three. Eventually, Harry chuckled. He tried to make it sound real but anyone who _'truly'_ knew Harry, they'd be able to tell that it wasn't out of amusement at all.

"Of course, Hermione. I approve of them. You don't even have to ask anymore." Harry replied with a hint of bitterness and sarcasm, although it was well hidden.

Harry hadn't broken his eye contact with his best mate and Ron wasn't about to look away, too. If it was Harry's challenge, why step back? Ron didn't have anything to be ashamed or be guilty about, anyway. His relationship was nothing but _**LEGAL**_.

The tension didn't diffuse. If anything, it only increased every passing second. It was clear by the way Harry's jaw twitch and Ron's hold on Draco tightening, that they were both trying very hard not to _'do'_ something vicious or holding back as to not _'blurt'_ some harsh comments at each other.

Draco could feel the possessive way his boyfriend held him. As if he was getting away and he was clinging to him for dear life. He had suddenly grown nervous at the way Ron stare at Harry and vice versa. Hidden messages were being passed through their eyes and the said messages didn't excite Draco the tiniest bit. Although he wasn't at all _SURE_ what _exactly_ the messages were, but...well, he had a feeling those weren't anything pleasant when said verbally.

The other diners on the table could definitely feel the tension coursing between the two best friends who hadn't seen each other for a long time, also. They'd certainly want to do something but they weren't sure how to intervene. They'd just sat in their seats silently, looking back and forth at Harry, Ron then at the gulping Draco. The room fell silent and no one dared get in the way.

Harry had been truly happy and excited to meet Ron again. He seriously even planned on inviting Ron to the pub to catch up on his life. But when he'd seen the man he had spent years searching in the arms of his best friend who had hated said man with every hate he could summon, everything changed. Within just mere seconds, his enthusiasm faded. One blink of an eye and his hope dissolved like a solvent poured in a solution. All his dreams of having Draco back again...vanished with a pop like a bubble in the air.

Arthur, who had had enough of the non-verbal sparring, decided to break the ice.

"So, Ron, Draco," he started loudly, effectively taking Ron's attention from Harry. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

Draco sent Arthur a grateful and relieved smile and the Weasley patriarch immediately understood the gaze and replied with a quick appreciative nod.

"Yes, actually, we do have plans." Ron answered his father. "I'm headed to the Ministry tomorrow morning. I have arranged a meeting with the Minister of Magic while I was in Vegas. I'll be hoping for a recommendation so I can be an Auror." he announced.

"An Auror?" Christian echoed with furrowed brows. "Harry is one, isn't he? What are Aurors again?"

Hermione instantly turned her head to face her boyfriend, jumped in his aid and explained like the smart witch she was. "Aurors are the Wizard counterpart of Muggle's FBI." she informed him briefly.

Christian's mouth formed a small letter 'o', a sign he had understood and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember now."

"You want to be an Auror?" Ginny asked her brother, raising a well-defined eyebrow.

Ron nodded at his sister, "I finished my training, after all. I wouldn't want to waste that, you know. It's been years but everything I've learned at school is still fresh in my mind like I just learned those yesterday."

"You left after graduating and spent your time travelling half the world. Haven't you wasted your chances already?" Harry chimed in, not looking at Ron when he spoke.

Ron's jaw tightened visibly and everyone thought for a moment that he was going to throw something harsh at Harry. Instead, he turned his head and grinned meaningfully. "Actually mate, I didn't waste my time for nothing."

Harry looked up at Ron and frowned suspiciously at his smug grin. "Yeah?"

Ron used his free hand (his other arm was holding Draco by the shoulder) to entwine with Draco's and looked at the grey pools of his gorgeous lover. "I found what I've been looking for, haven't I?" he whispered loud enough for everyone in the table to hear. "He's more than the prize I deserved. _I gave away 2 years of my life and I got the world in return_."

Harry couldn't help but feel his heart clenching again at the sight before him. Right in his very eyes...In front of his very face...his best friend was taking claim of his man.

Ron returned his gaze at Harry and smiled genuinely now. "Draco's worth the effort, Harry. _He's worth it_. So much for calling it a waste of my time..." he quietly and sincerely told Harry.

Harry was taken aback by Ron's statement so he hadn't found the right words to answer. He was speechless. He couldn't proclaim he agreed to it because he knew that his mistake would only make him guilty. He couldn't disagree because Draco was truly worth the effort. So, in the end, he hadn't spoken at all.

"How about you Draco, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Molly suddenly covered the once-again silence in the room. Even Fred and George didn't quite believe they knew how to adjust to the situation in the table. The awkwardness and tension was very personal that they weren't sure jokes would make Draco relax; Ron and Harry lessen the monsters raging inside them.

Draco smiled at Molly, grateful again for stirring Ron's attention away from Harry. "I'm going to Pansy's flat. I'm hoping to see her soon. I've missed her so much and I owe her and Blaise some explanation. I left while I was under their care and didn't, even once, contact either of them." Draco explained. "I know they were both worried of me, possibly even mad. So I'm going to do anything to make it up to my best friends."

They nodded and continued talking for the rest of the meal. Surprisingly, Ron and Harry were able to finish dessert without wreaking havoc, although at times, it was obvious by the way they stare intensely at each other; by the way Ron ran a possessive arm around Draco every now and then and by the way Harry burn a hole at Ron's arms surrounding his ex-boyfriend, that they weren't about to become the best of friends they once were. The gap was there already, slapping them in the face, dividing them with a wall. That gap was residing in Ron's arms and reflected in Harry's emerald orbs.

When they finished dinner, they'd talked more. Harry avoided the conversation centered on the couple and contentedly listened to their stories. Some tried to engage him to talk but Harry wasn't in the mood to play along. It took only Draco's appearance in Ron's arms to change his demeanor. Anyone would see how Draco still had effect on Harry despite the circumstances of the past.

The guests, including Harry, finally left at 11:00. It was so late and even if he didn't want to leave yet, he had to because Ron had announced that he and Draco needed to retire for the evening and that they'd be glad to meet again tomorrow.

As Harry lay alone in his bed, he thought of Draco.

Draco was back again...but not his to call anymore.

Ron was probably cuddling with the man who was supposed to be his while he was alone and cold in the bed where he used to lay Draco.

Harry could feel his fists tightening as he remembered how the bed in Ron's room had looked like. If he had known Ron would lay Draco there, he shouldn't have made it nice and cozy and soft and _INVITING_. If he had known his best friend was going to make love to _his_ man on that bed, he should have made it uncomfortable and full of bugs. If he had known Draco was the man his friend had been in love with, he shouldn't have volunteered to prepare the bed chamber at all.

Fuck!

Now he had to sleep with the images of Ron taking Draco on the bed he had made, himself.

Harry could feel his heart bleeding while his eyes stung. How unfortunate was he?

He'd thrown his own treasure away and when he'd decided he wanted it back...it was gone. Gone and taken. Taken by someone who wasn't as honoured as him for being the _'Boy-Who-Lived'_, but wasn't as fucking stupid as him for letting go of someone who meant everything to him.

**-curtain-**

***I am so sorry for the long chapter. I know I keep on saying that I'll do my best to make the next chapter shorter, but I can't help it. Next chapter will be posted as soon as it is finished***

"…_I gave away 2 years of my life and I got the world in return_." -**Ron**


	7. Faded Promises

**A/N**: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! :D

Thanks **Darth Keyara**, **riku125** and **Thrax**! –new reviewers :D and thanks for the old ones, of course!

**AstrisDreams**: _"…__unrequited love hurts, trust me I know."_ – personal experience, perhaps? Yes, that is absolutely true.

**Jeannie Kaulitz**: I have developed a particular liking in the song '_You Are My Song'_. _Honestly_, I keep repeating it! David's version really is good. :D That song is pretty nice, you know.

Yes, I agree with you about not wanting to be in Draco's situation, _ever_. He's like '_torn between two lovers'_ and what's worst, said lovers happened to be best friends. Thanks for liking this fiction, dear. You are one of my favorite reviewers, to be honest. I love the way you pour reactions…quite fascinating. I hope you stick up with me! :D

**Darth Keyara**: OK, I'll keep the chapters long, then. But this particular chapter _might_ bore you out. Sorry for that. And well, sorry for the errors I've committed… thanks for giving this a try!

**Nikkie**: Parfait. Je vais continuer plus longtemps que d'habitude, si vous avez tous favorisé il. :D Thanks!

**Thrax**: "_I hope there is still a chance for Harry to get Draco back_". - You rather like them together, don't you? :D Well, let's just find out.

**Warning**: Might _bore_ you. This chapter is mostly about Draco and Ron and how they got together. I don't know if you found it necessary to know their story, but I do. So I spared a whole chapter for it. Sorry if it is not good for you guys, just warning you beforehand.

**VII- Faded Promises**

_"If you admire the __**RAINBOW**_

_after the __**RAIN**__..._

_Why not __**LOVE**__ again_

_after the __**PAIN**__?"_

_- anonymous_

~/~

When Draco woke up the following morning, he was greeted by a loving smile and a pair of brown eyes twinkling affectionately down at him. He blinked a couple more times before his blurred view cleared and he could then make out the image of his boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile back as Ron leaned down and kissed his forehead gently.

"Morning, dragon." Ron whispered.

"Morning, Ron." Draco drawled sleepily. He disentangled himself from Ron to stretch his arms high as he yawned. After a rather cute yawn, -according to Ron- Draco looked at him again. His boyfriend was staring at him as if it was the last thing he would do and the world was about to end a second later. It didn't bother Draco, though. In fact, he had grown used to it. Since the first morning they had woken up together, Ron's brown eyes were the first objects he would see every morning, then. It was good waking up with Ron. He always made sure he rouse first so he would be able to watch Draco wake, himself. It was sweet, really. _Old-fashioned_, but sweet, nevertheless…

"What?" Draco asked in amusement.

Ron reached for Draco's hair and smoothed it down, smiling. "You're gorgeous..." he answered, barely above a whisper.

Draco chuckled and reached out to frame Ron's face with his petite pale hands. Ron continued brushing Draco's hair, although absently now, because his focus was now set on his lovers eyes, who watched him back with the same amount of warmth and tenderness.

"It's amazing how you never failed to _remind_ me about that, every morning, for the past 20 months." Draco said softly, truly overwhelmed and flattered.

Ron tilted his head so he could kiss the palm of Draco's right hand. His hand, the one stroking Draco's hair, pulled away to hold Draco's hand pressed on his cheeks in place. "It's amazing how you never failed to give _justice_ to that statement, as well." Ron replied softly. His eyes locked with Draco's as he continued, "You're very gorgeous, Draco. You deserve to know that. You deserve to be reminded of how precious you are so you will never forget it, not even a millisecond chance."

"Can I possibly hear anything sappier than that coming from _somebody else_?" Draco teased and rubbed his thumb on Ron's left cheek. Ron chuckled but didn't reply. Draco turned serious again, "But seriously, why do you always stare at me in the morning?" he asked, curious.

Ron just stared at him for a moment before Draco felt him move. Ron maneuvered himself atop the smaller body and in between Draco's legs. He braced his two arms on both sides of Draco's head and Draco's arms found their way around Ron's neck.

Draco couldn't help but blush at the way Ron trailed his eyes all over him and when Ron's wandering sight settled on his grey irises again, he could feel the affection streaming out from them. "You want to know why?" Ron asked, leaning down, kissing Draco's chin, his calm eyes never leaving the stormy ones.

Draco nodded and welcomed Ron's soft lips as they finally met his in a gentle kiss.

Kissing Draco was always a _**magical**_ experience for Ron. He couldn't ever think of any other relevant occasion in his life that he could compare when he had first kissed Draco (or just _whenever_ he kissed him, as a matter of fact). Those lips that were _**softer**_ than the waterbed in his hotel room, _**pink**_ like the buds of the roses in the vases of the hotel lobby, _**moist**_ like the dew running from leaves in the morning, and _**sweet**_ like the candies in every shelf in Honeydukes...he had kissed many lips but none of those made the hairs at the back of his neck stand as if _electrocuted_ with a thousand-watt voltage, or sent _shivers_ down his spine with the soft humming and vibration of his voice as he moaned through his throat into his mouth, or made his heart _flutter_ and beat loud and fast like a formula 1 racing car hot on the field.

Kissing Draco made him feel like an amateur kisser all over again; kissing the first dude after coming out of the closet. Christ, the way he made him feel. Draco would be the death of him. Not that it would be a bad thing...

If he was going to die kissing his boyfriend, he'd die a happy and contented man.

They kissed for about a whole minute before Ron pulled away, his breathing uneven and lips swollen from the exertion.

"I stare at you," Ron started and paused. Suddenly, a smile crossed his lips and he continued. "_'Cause only when I open my eyes and see you first thing in the morning, would I be sure that the yesterday we spent loving each other wasn't just my beautiful dream last night_."

Draco blinked a couple of times before bursting into a non-mocking laughter that Ron didn't take offense with. Sometimes, his boyfriend could really be _corny_ for his own good. "Well, aren't you a big _sap_?" he teased non-maliciously, caressing Ron's cheeks with the sole of his thumbs.

"_This big sap is strictly for one man only..._" Ron leaned down to press lingering kisses from Draco's neck to his soft shoulder to the flawless skin of his collarbone, all the while murmuring promises and declarations of adoration. "_Just for you, dragon..._" a little nip on the sensitive skin of Draco's neck had him sighing in anticipation, _"...for you alone..."_ the tip of Ron's tongue brushed against the flushing skin of his collarbone ignited his fire out and within, _"I will always belong to you..."_ now, said tongue licked its way to the other side of his neck and other end of the protruding collarbone, leaving trails of saliva cooling at Ron's breath, left him shuddering and breathing heavily. Ron wasn't about to stop his teasing though, because he started peppering chaste kisses all over the right side of Draco's neck, eliciting soft mewls from the blonde beneath him, to the lobe of his right ear. His pink tongue found its way out again and he nibbled on the soft spot immediately causing the hitch on Draco's breath. _"...like you always belong to me."_ he finished, whispering right in Draco's ear.

Draco couldn't stop the audible moan that escaped his mouth as Ron's hot breath caressed every inch of his pale skin near his sinful mouth. But Ron could tease! Draco was almost breathless and the redhead was barely doing anything yet. The kisses he showered were affectionate and the tongue that ghosted his still shivering and flushing skin was unimaginably skillful. And the words Ron had said made all the blood in his body run south. Ron didn't say anything dirty or suggestive, yes, but that was the point. Draco couldn't understand why, but he found _**'deep and sincere affection'**_ a major _turn on_. Quite weird, but really _dangerous_ most of the time.

"You're aroused, dragon..." Ron chuckled in amusement, locking his gaze with Draco's. "Shame, I have to be early at the Ministry today." he added sounding genuinely deflated and disappointed.

"I believe that little growing dilemma down there is _your_ fault," Draco replied in an almost hoarse voice, entwining his fingers in Ron's soft, red locks. "Don't worry; all you have to do is distance a little bit so we won't be stuck here till noon. The junior dragon is still half-hard, anyway."

Ron kissed the tip of his nose, "I hate denying attention to it,"

"Well, I can't possibly hate it any _less_ than you do," Draco chuckled and craned his neck to press a short understanding kiss on Ron's lips. "You can always make it up to me, though." he purred in a suggestive tone.

"Oh, I **will**." Ron nodded, determined.

"Now get your arse up and prepare your clothes while I shower," With one last kiss on the lips, Ron lifted himself off of Draco and helped him up. Draco muttered a soft spell and the bed were fixed in an instant. When he turned around, he found himself tightly locked in Ron's arms as the said man showered little kisses all over Draco's face -_again_.

"Mm... I can't get enough of you." Ron buried his face above Draco's head of blonde hair and inhaled his scent deeply as if it was a necessity for survival.

"Stop that, you're making my bed-head worse." Draco giggled (yes, _giggled_) but despite his complaint, he didn't make a move to stop the feat. He loved the way Ron caress each part of him; he loved the way he was worshiped. His actions only made him feel like the most important man in the world...in Ron's world.

"You look cute with your hair sticking up _everywhere_," he punctuated the last word by messing the blonde hair even more with his hands, and chuckling at the way Draco squirm in protest.

Draco finally were able to get away successfully from Ron's childish assault and glared playfully at him, "I'm not cute, Ron. When are you gonna stop using that improper and indirectly brutal adjective on me?" he pouted and crossed his arms against his chest, sulking.

"Hmm, let's see..." Ron played along by scrunching his left eye narrowly and stretching his lips up on the left side in pretend-thinking. Draco just rolled his eyes at the silly act, his pout still full on. "Maybe when you _aren't_ cute anymore-" Ron ignored the indignant huff and protest of _'I was __**NEVER**__ 'cute', for Merlin's sake!'_ coming from Draco and continued his teasing, "-so that would be, um, if my arithmancy apprehension is correct, about 1 year, 2 years, 3, 4 -_**NOT GONNA HAPPEN**_." he finished with a victorious flashing grin.

Draco's reply was a death glare and a mumbled _'prat'_ that didn't really affect Ron the tiniest bit. Anyway, he knew Draco wasn't really mad. Maybe annoyed at being called _'cute'_. Draco may look feminine, act feminine, like many things feminine (e.g. being a complete submissive and a bottom) or do things feminine, but he still could not stomach being addressed with anything -according to Draco, of course- as feminine as being anything _'cute'_. According to him again, a Malfoy was _nobody_ cute. Malfoys were supposed-to-be _powerful_, _influential_, _prominent_ and _authoritative_. People were supposed to be _terrified_ at them, not find them anything as horrendous as 'cute' beings. That would have been a _slap_ in the face. Their ancestors would never have been proud of them and were all probably rolling in their graves as soon as the silly little thought of any Malfoys 'cute' crossed people's mind. Hell would have been chaotic and Hades would have been stressed out dealing with little, twisting blonde-haired fuckers flipping his kingdom inside out.

Draco may have been past those things; he didn't like to be powerful, influential and authoritative to anyone. He didn't like to intervene in some other people's lives but he most definitely didn't **WISH** people would start seeing him as a tame little doggy, with big and round trembling eyes that would melt anyone's heart. He was still the _cunning snake and fierce dragon_ he was...at least, according to him, that was.

In reality...Draco was irresistible, and loving, and cuddly, and _**MOST CERTAINLY CUTE**_ no matter how much he denied the fact. Especially when he pouts, _**GOD WHEN HE POUTS**_, he could probably beat any one-year-old pouting baby in a _cutest pout contest._

Ron just laughed at Draco's glare and the blonde shook his head in defeat and turned around to make his way to the bathroom, "Get ready, you arse."

He was about to enter the bathroom when his lover called him again, "Draco,"

He mock-sighed, slouched, and turned his head to look at him with an arched eyebrow and a questioning look, "What now?"

Ron's playful smile vanished and he turned serious when he smiled at Draco.

"I love you."

Draco's eyebrow went down and he smiled back, "I never felt otherwise."

"Good."

~/~

When Draco finished dressing up for the day, he went downstairs and found Molly busy in the dining area. The Weasley matriarch wasn't doing much but reading the Daily Prophet while sipping his cup of milk tea. She flipped the paper to the next page and then noticed someone approaching the table. She automatically smiled when she saw Draco moving towards her, all fresh and looking good (as _always_).

"Hey, good morning." she greeted him. "Still an early riser, I see. I've only just begun preparing breakfast." Molly closed the newspaper, folded it and placed it on the table. "Would you like some tea?" she politely offered.

"Good morning, Moll-mum," he instantly corrected himself and reached to kiss Molly's cheeks. "Tea sounds good." he added when he pulled away.

Molly stood, "OK, sit down, dear, while I get you your cup." she gestured for Draco to sit and the blonde complied. "I'll be back in a heartbeat." with that, she scurried off and disappeared in the kitchen. All the while, Draco could hear rumblings and muttered spells from the kitchen and he had to smile at the thoughtfulness of the older Weasley woman.

It was, indeed, good to have a _Mum_.

Not two minutes later, the red-haired woman emerged from her tiny kitchen bringing a new cup of steaming milk tea. She carefully placed the cup before Draco and smiled at him, "Here you go."

"Thanks Mum." Draco gratefully grinned, looking down at his cup. It smelled so good; so mouthwatering, in fact.

"But be careful, it's still hot." she warned, making her way back to her seat. "You might burn your tongue."

Draco nodded and lifted the cup close to his nose, "Hmmm..." he moaned as the mixed scent of pure milk and green tea invaded his nostrils. He slowly brought the rim of the cup to his lips and very carefully, sipped a little amount of the liquid pleasure. He had to smile at the delicious, calming taste brought about by the warm liquidized dairy running through his esophagus down to his still empty stomach. That, simply, was one of the tastiest tea he had ever had the luck to taste.

"You like it, then?" Molly inquired happily as he watched Draco's reaction after taking a sip of his special tea.

Draco nodded, bringing his cup down to its saucer, before giving Molly an awed look. "_'Like'_ is an understatement. This cup of tea has got to be the BEST one I've ever tasted. And that would surely be saying something, since I am a Malfoy and my mother was _obsessed_ with teas, and my father didn't drink anything _other_ than teas, so I literally grew up _surrounded_, _fed_ and even _bathe_ with teas."

Molly laughed and humbly brushed off the compliment, "Oh, silence, you. But thank you, anyway."

They sat in silence for a moment; Draco contentedly sipping his cup of tea and Molly staring at him seriously while weighing things inside her head, suddenly Molly spoke, "Draco?"

The blonde looked at her from her cup and then raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

She hesitated for a moment, chewing her lower lip anxiously, before exhaling heavily as she decided to continue, "Would you...would you mind if I ask what happened 4 years ago?"

Draco was taken aback, clearly he didn't expect Molly's question. He understood that she wanted to know what had happened when he and Harry broke up that got him running off to Vegas. He knew that someday, she would ask him about it. He also knew that someday, he had to share it. He couldn't keep it to them forever. And besides, both Harry and he had moved on, why not reminisce and get over it again? Thinking about it didn't affect Draco now the way it had affected him before. He couldn't deny that he still felt a little _disappointment_ while looking back at the past, but he wouldn't ever regret and wish that things hadn't just happened. They occurred for a reason.

Draco wasn't able to answer immediately and Molly thought that he was debating inside his head whether or not to tell the story. He might not be ready yet, she thought. "It's OK, Draco. If you don't want to talk about it now, I'm not forcing you."

Draco smiled at her patience and shook his head, "No, I can talk about it now. I've moved on, Harry has moved on, so what's the problem, right? We have both moved on. What happened before happened in the _past_…"

Molly looked at him a bit sympathetically and nodded. "Whatever you say," She had very much wanted to tell him that she thought Harry had _NOT_ moved on yet. Based on the way he acted last night, it was obvious Harry still cared for him. Harry looked ready to murder Ron that was for sure. His green eyes were _stabbing_ Ron and it actually scared Molly last night.

"So, what do you want to know?" he smiled.

"Why did you and Harry break up?" Molly asked gently.

Draco sighed and took another sip from his tea. He silently brought the cup down and looked at Molly, "You know, Pansy once told me that _love is a two-way street_. For a relationship to work, we have to both love each other." he started then looked down, smiling sadly. "8 months before we broke up, he fell out of love for me." he had said the last part in almost a whisper.

"He _what_?" Molly asked in surprise and disbelief. "That's impossible."

Draco raised his head and shook his head, still smiling sadly. "No, that was exactly what happened, unfortunately. I _felt_ it. He grew distant to me. At first, I didn't acknowledge the difference; _I closed my eyes to it_. I pretended it was only his work pulling him away from me. Soon, it became more obvious that Blaise, Pansy and even Hermione noticed. But I still refused to believe it." he paused and then chuckled without amusement. "I was so in love to him that I forced blindness to myself. I didn't want to think that it was only me holding on to us...but eventually I couldn't deny it any longer. I didn't want both of us to suffer and be stuck, so we broke up. I love him but I had to let him go. It was for the best."

Molly was silent after hearing Draco. She couldn't believe Harry had fallen out of love for Draco and fell in love with a rude, mean and sloth brown-haired man. Molly furrowed his brows and reached for Draco's hand on the table. "I'm sorry to hear that, Draco."

Draco smiled and shook his head in dismissal, "Don't be sorry, Mum. It had to happen. I don't honestly understand why Harry _stopped_ loving me. Perhaps, I had done something wrong. Whatever it might be, I can't tell. Maybe because he spent most of his time at work, his feelings for me vanished and had transferred to another man." he shrugged. "I can't really blame Harry. _**Shit happens**_. He fell in love with somebody else and I couldn't revise that. We had to part ways to give us both a chance to be happy." he explained.

"Oh, Draco..."

"And I _am_ happy!" Draco exclaimed. "If that didn't happen, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. With Ron." he grinned genuinely, eyes twinkling.

Upon hearing that, Molly beamed. "Yes, I can see the way Ron's eye shine when he looks at you." she agreed, nodding.

"Ron," Draco locked his gaze with Molly's and stated sincerely. "…Is a blessing to me, Mum. He truly _is_."

"As you are to him," Molly added.

Silence reigned once again. Molly shortly went back to the kitchen to check on the food she was cooking while Draco leisurely sipped on his tea. When the woman went back to the dining table, she was grinning toothily as she excitedly plopped down her seat once again. "Draco, tell me how my Ron courted you. I hope he wasn't a _hopeless_ shy wooer. His father was rather straightforward and a bit _the bad boy_ during our times." she giggled shamelessly like a teenager. "He was naughty and very randy, you see. Our children have got to be the living proof of that particular detail."

Draco blushed at the mention of Ron's courtship and chuckled at the mental imagine his mind conjured of how _'wild'_ and _'naughty'_ Arthur Weasley might have been during his younger years. "Well, Ron wasn't exactly hopeless, no. But if it weren't for a threat, he wouldn't budge and confess he had feelings for me."

"A threat, you say?" Molly furrowed her brows, "What, like death threat?"

Draco shook his head, "No. More like a rival threat."

"_A rival threat_," Molly echoed in awe, her eyes twinkling meaningfully. "So, what happened? It sounds interesting. Your story sounds interesting."

He nodded and locked his gaze on his cup of tea, "Yeah, I can say that." he agreed. "Anything that involved Ron is interesting. In fact, Ron is such a _mysterious_ and very _unpredictable_ person full of surprises, contrary to popular belief. I thought he was just another _typical_ Weasley offspring: witty, rule bender, unbelievable, brilliant and in so many ways _stupid_."

Molly laughed at the last mentioned adjective, "I have to say that is true. My sons and daughter can be brilliant when they want but where's the fun in that if they weren't _crazy_? Look at what happened to Percy. Yes, he's smart, intelligent, bright and serious, but he can be boring at times. He's loosened up a bit now and joins us. He jokes rarely and honestly he's not the _funniest_ man in London, but at least he's trying. So, on with the topic: _How_ is my Ron unpredictable?"

"Unpredictable because I never expected him, _of all people_, to fix me when I was most shattered." he explained, smiling. "I never knew that I'd live to see the day my greatest teenage foe be my best friend in just a matter of days. He had been at his _best_ when I was at my _worst_ and he did everything in his power to lift me up from the hardest fall I'd ever suffered. I'd fallen, he guided me back up. I was broken; he repaired me piece by piece."

Molly reached for his hand and squeezed it. She smiled lightly, "Dear, why don't you tell it all to me from the beginning?"

Draco nodded and started narrating his tale:

"When Harry and I broke up, I was devastated. He was my _world_, you see. I stayed at Pansy's flat. It was very hard for me on that first week. I spent my time crying, and hurting, and breaking, and staring at nowhere...that cycle went on for several days. One day, I was fine. I was still hurting, but I knew I had gotten better. I forced Harry off my mind and I was successful for a short while. Until the _Noon Prophet_ found its way to me to smash the very little hope I had built for myself.

I still remember the flashing headline of that noon. It was glaring at me; mocking me. And then there was a picture…the picture that took all the air from me. Harry was holding his new man's hand tightly; the same way he _used_ to hold mine. It was everything I needed; the force I was seeking to finally reach a decision. That day, I left.

Living with Harry had done many things to me. One of them: I learned so many stuffs about Muggles. When I decided to leave London, I decided to leave the Wizarding World as well. If I stay in the Magical dimension, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape Harry's shadow. I knew I wasn't going to stop hurting. Fortunately, I had remembered this place I had seen in a Muggle magazine Harry brought home once. It described the place a _paradise_. '_**A haven where you forget the rest of the world for a while...where everything is about fun and pleasure**_.' Sorrow didn't have a space in that place, according to the reading material. So, without second thoughts, I flew away to Las Vegas, the _'Sin City'_ of Nevada in America.

I changed galleons with Muggle currency and then took a portkey to the other side of the world. I paid the transportation officers of the Portkey Central a fair amount of gold for their silence. I didn't want anyone to know where I was headed. I knew Pansy and Blaise would try to find me, knowing them, but I really desperately didn't want them to know.

When I arrived in Vegas, I booked a hotel room and told myself, _'It could start here'_. Later that evening, I found myself in a casino. I didn't have a shit's knowledge how to gamble so I helped myself to the bar. I was about to order firewhiskey, but caught my tongue before spitting out the first syllable. I wasn't familiar with muggle alcohol, but fortunately, I heard someone ordering a glass of something that suspiciously sounded like _'wroom'_, so I took one as well, I didn't really care. I downed it and it was hot and bitter and smooth and calming to the nerves...I ordered again and after my fourth glass, my angel came.

He was so hot in muggle clothes. Believe it or not, but one second there, I felt myself drooling. Ron was a _view_. I remembered very vividly what he was wearing that night as if it happened yesterday: black leather shoes for his big feet, elegant black slacks, white polo shirt that hugged his torso deliciously and brown leather jacket that accented his build and emphasized the muscles in his biceps. I couldn't explain how the alcohol suddenly brought lascivious thoughts in my brain, but truth be told, it _really_ crossed my mind. Leave it to Ron to surprise me like that.

Anyway, we chatted for a short while. He even had the time to flirt graciously. But then, he had mentioned Harry and my emotions flooded out of me like it had been trapped inside for ages. He made me remember how Harry used to be possessive of me then all of a sudden didn't give a damn about me. I shamelessly cried in front of him. I don't know what possessed me, but I know that I knew I could lean on him. And I was right. We weren't exactly friendly with each other, just civil for a couple of minutes, but he listened to me as I poured my heart out. He held me like I mean anything to him. And he told me things that gave me hope. He instructed me how to move on. We became friends, then.

I told him my hotel and room number and he sent me home. I knew I was pissed and he took care of me and tucked me to bed. The moment I opened my eyes the next morning, I was _sad_. Sad, because I was sure he had left. He had only been there because of some _odd_ reasons, so why would he stay, right? If I were to be honest, I wanted him to stay. But who was I to ask that? One moment of comfort was enough, I tried to convince myself. But I knew better than to trust myself. I knew I needed a friend like Weasley. I felt guilty because I had friends I left behind, but...it was weird, really, seeking for a new friend's care. It was silly, but _definite_.

I looked around the room. It was the same when I left it. _Empty_.

The room suddenly buzzed. Someone was outside. Perhaps, the room service, I had thought. But when I opened the door, imagine my glee and confusion when I saw a redhead bent down, tying the laces of his shoe in my doorstep?"

_Ron stood up grinning his silly Weasley grin, holding up plastic bags. "Hey, Malfoy, I hope you're hungry. I stopped by McDonalds on the way here." waving the bags for emphasis._

_Draco could only gape._

_Ron blinked, "Uh, Malfoy? Is the hangover that bad?" he asked in concern._

_Finally, the blonde found his voice. "You..." he stammered, momentarily forgetting the throbbing in his head. "You're here." he finished lamely._

_"Yeah, I guess I am." Ron nodded slowly. "And I brought breakfast." he repeated, all the while grinning again._

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I thought you'd be hungry." he explained. "But if you're not, I can eat this all up! And I could use the company. May I come in?"_

_Draco stared at Ron as if he was too good to be true. "No, why are you still here?" he rephrased his question immediately, denying entrance to Ron. "Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know…__**somewhere else**__? Finding for true love?"_

_"Would you rather… I am not here?" Ron asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_"No. Yes. __**No**__! I mean," he shook his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, exhaled exasperatedly and opened his eyes, looking at the redhead dead in the eyes. "How long are you gonna stay? Where will you stay? Why are you staying?"_

_Ron laughed, "One question at a time, alright? I'm rather slow, you know."_

_"Weasley-" he bit out impatiently. But Ron cut him off._

_"I'm gonna stay here for a while." he announced. "Where? __**Anywhere**__! Vegas have about hundreds of places to stay. Hotels, inns, apartments, name it. An area to linger will never be a problem, Malfoy. As for the reason why I'm staying..." he paused and took a step forward, holding Draco's shoulders._

_Draco glanced at the hands clutching his shoulders and could feel the warmth under the pale skin, before looking back at those enticing brown eyes._

_"I'm remaining here because I promised you," he declared simply._

_"Does that even count?" he blurted out. "And I don't remember you promising me you'll stay."_

_Ron shook his head, "When I hugged you last night, that was how my body non-verbally promised you that I'm __**not**__ going away so soon."_

_"But-" the blonde started protesting again but Ron hushed him up._

_"Malfoy," Ron tightened his hold on Draco's shoulders. "Trust me, whatever you __**say**__, whatever you __**do**__...will not keep me from helping you." his tone hinted __**'end of discussion'.**_

_Silence_

_"Why are you doing this?" Draco whispered, breaking the silence._

_"Because Harry, the bastard who hurt you, is my best friend." he replied without second thoughts._

_Draco softened and could finally feel the dull ache in his temple. He nodded in acceptance. Anyway, he had __**wanted**__ Ron to stay, so what was his problem arguing with him?_

_"And," Ron added. "…Because you __**are**__ my friend, Malfoy."_

"He stayed with me. He paid for another room in the same hotel. His supposed one-night expedition to Vegas was extended. And I was secretly delighted.

Every day, we had breakfast, lunch and dinner together. He didn't seem to mind that I was the only person he spent his time with. He didn't even stay that much in his own room. He was there with me every time I was awake. When I feel like crying again, he would toss me one of the boxes of tissues he secretly kept hidden inside the drawer beside my bed. He hid a stuck of tissues inside my own drawer and I didn't even know.

When I cry and started blabbing things about the hurt I was feeling and how much I missed Harry and that I was still critically in love with him, he would listen to every word. He never got tired of hearing the same complaints and stories. And when there were no more tissues and I hadn't stopped sobbing yet, he'd offer his shirt to me. Once, he allowed me to wipe my wet, tear-streaked face with his brand new polo shirt. That shirt was his favorite, you see, and I couldn't stomach staining it. When I refused, he lifted the hem of his shirt and wiped myself for me, instead. New polo, be _damned_, he had said.

He showed me how to let my feelings out in many different ways. One was singing."

_Ron brought Draco to a karaoke bar and told him to sing his heart out. Draco didn't know how to __**'sing his heart out'**__, to be honest._

_"Just choose a song and sing it with feelings," Ron had told him. "I rented this whole room for the night just for the two of us, so you'd be able to sing or cry or scream __**all you want**__."_

_"Wouldn't they hear it?" Draco gestured outside._

_Ron shook his head, "This place is sound proof. If there's someone who'd hear you get crazy, it would just be me. Don't worry, Malfoy. Just...enjoy."_

_Draco looked at the television and worried his lips anxiously, gripping the microphone tightly till his knuckles were white._

_Ron reached for the song book and started flipping the pages, all the while murmuring the titles. "What song would you want to sing?" When Draco hadn't spoken for a while, Ron looked up and frowned suspiciously. "Malfoy...do you __**know**__ any muggle song?"_

_Draco turned his head to look at Ron and bit his lip._

_"None...at all?" Ron spluttered._

_"I..." Draco sighed and nodded. "I know very few songs. Not more than 10, as a matter of fact."_

_"That's fine!" Ron beamed. "What do you want to sing among the 10? Here, choose and find It." he handed the song book to Draco who took it hesitantly._

_Draco slowly turned the pages, chewing on his lower lip. Ron just watched him amusedly. Suddenly, Draco paused and stared at the page where he stopped._

_"Found one, yet?"_

_Draco was silent for a while before nodding slowly._

_"Great!" Ron grinned and reached for the remote control. "What is the number combination?" he asked, looking up at the blonde._

_"You really think this is a good idea? Me…singing?" Draco's eyes were desperate._

_Ron smiled softly and nodded, "Yes. Trust me, Malfoy."_

_Draco stared at Ron for a couple of seconds before muttering loudly, "00985..."_

_Ron blinked twice before realizing what Draco just said. He chuckled and swiftly pressed the numbers in the remote._

_Ron's heart melted when he learned what song Draco had chosen. The hairs on his arms rose when the music started playing, filling the room with its somber mood._

_Draco's eyes were on the TV screen, reading the flash of the title: __**Broken Vow**__._

_"Tell me his name, I want to know_

_The way he looks and where you go_

_I need to see his face, I need to understand_

_**Why you and I came to an end...**__"_

_Ron had noticed the tears forming in the grey eyes of Draco and he couldn't stop but feel...pity._

_"Tell me again, I want to hear_

_**Who broke my faith in all these years?**_

_**Who lays with you at night**_

_**When I'm here all alone?**_

_Remembering when I was your own..."_

_Ron hated the way Draco's voice croaked. He knew it was his suggestion, to make him sing from his heart. He just never knew it would be this...heart clenching._

_"Tell me the words I never said_

_Show me the tears you never shed_

_**Give me the touch that once**_

_**You promised to be mine**_

_**Or has it vanished for all time?**__"_

_Tears now flowed freely from Draco's eyes even if sometime during the song, he had closed his eyes in hurt. Ron just officially felt a little loathing towards his own best friend. If he just saw Draco...-he was stupid. Why fall out of love for him? Draco was not someone anyone just fell out of love for any __**sane**__ reason._

_"I'll let you go, I'll let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

_I'll let you go, now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_**More than a broken vow**__."_

_Draco didn't continue singing; instead, he raised his arms and covered his eyes as he sobbed. Ron sprang from his seat and rushed to him. He soothed his crying friend and later, wrapped him in his arms._

_"Shhh, Malfoy...I'm just here."_

"That routine continued for months. If I had counted it correctly, Ron was stuck with a weeping git for 8 months. After that span of time, I was a lot better.

I decided to check out the hotel; the bills were getting _heavy_ on both our pockets. We searched for apartments, the cheap ones. We had found an OK flat immediately. And what was silly, really, was that we took separate buildings but said structures were just _across_ each other. It was funny, really, but I didn't like his place and he equally despised mine. So, there…

Then, he took me around the world. He showed me places he'd once been and together we discovered the wonders of those he hadn't visited yet. We had fun. We were like children again, playing everywhere we wanted. He took me to malls and we shopped like crazy. He brought me to theaters and we watched all genres of movies. We went to operas, we enjoyed arcade games, he introduced me to Disney characters, we glided in ice rinks, we rode in wild rides like the roller coaster and we ate exotic foods. _We had the time of our lives_. We lived while were young. Every single place we transferred felt like a thousand miles away from the pain I used to feel.

He took me everywhere. After 10 months, Harry was a million kilometers deep down my mind. It was splendid...the time I realized I had moved on. I owed it all to Ron. He had wasted his time with me. Instead of finding a man he could love, he stuck with me till I was whole again. He had picked up all the little pieces of me and one-by-one pasted it together. He didn't stop nursing me till I was well again. He was my savior. He had saved me more than Harry had done during the war.

I was very ready to break apart... but he gave me a reason not to. I had earned a new best friend and kept a guardian angel.

By then, he had convinced me to date again. It had been a year and a half and I was OK and very single. I wasn't really in the mood to start seeing another man. But what was I going to lose if I had fun, right? I was just going to see if someone was worth my time, anyway.

Ron introduced me to men he knew. His friends or the people he usually bumped into everyday. He sometimes prepared our dates; actually...he was like a _bridge_. He suggested men he had thought were worthy of my time. I went out with different men for 3 months, but so far, none had caught my attention.

They were pretty brilliant people, really, but I didn't just _fit_ with them. I had even thought I was hopeless...that I couldn't find anyone who'd be proper with me.

Until I met Fritz Collins Lewis

I had bumped with him in the mall, one fateful day. I was out with Ron; we were just strolling around making fun of people. It was one of our little games and I enjoyed it a lot. Anyway, we were having a fine window-shopping until I saw a bookstore I decided I hadn't visited yet. So, I dragged a grumpy Ron Weasley into the store and forced him to tail behind me as I happily roamed and checked out every single shelf there.

I was reaching for an interesting-looking book sitting alone on one of the tables around when another hand covered mine. Apparently, he was reaching for the same book, as well.

I looked up and I had felt my jaw drop. There, standing in front of me, burning my skin with the touch of his own was a very _stunning_ man. He was about 8-10 years older than me, but he was definitely as _edible_ as fuck. He looked like a businessman of some sort; I could tell by the way he dressed himself. Black slacks, black leather shoes, black suit and white inner collared shirt. Not to mention, his red tie was perfect. And he reeked of _money_, _power_ and _elegance_. He was just...amazing. I had once dreamed of marrying a man as influential as him. And then there he was...tempting me to fulfill my wish.

Anyway, I snapped my mouth close after a rather sharp jab of Ron's elbow on my side and pulled my hand away. I looked at him and muttered my apologies and told him he could have the book. He smiled at me charmingly and I couldn't help but blush. I knew it was pathetic but he made me feel giddy. He refused to take the book and said he was merely looking at it and he didn't plan on buying it. In the end, I got the book. But before we left, the man had slipped a piece of paper in my book. I gazed at him quizzically but he just winked at me. _Winked_ at me, for crying out loud! I bade him goodbye but he whispered to me that we would be seeing each other again soon so goodbyes and all that farewells weren't necessary, and then he left.

I found out later that night, the paper he had slipped into my book was a calling card, _his_ calling card. I learned that his name was _Fritz Collins Lewis_ and he was apparently, like what I had thought, a rich muggle businessman. The card contained his address and phone numbers. But even though I had been attracted to him, I didn't want anything to do with him. It was merely just a passing fancy, the one I had felt in the bookstore. It surprised me that Ron _suggested_ I could meet him again. Said I'd just try to go out with him for coffee or something and check if he was interesting enough to be a candidate as a lover. I wouldn't have agreed, but I did, anyway. So, I called Fritz and immediately, a dinner was set for us.

Fritz was more than interesting, I had found out during our first dinner. He had this unique sense of humor and he was very intelligent. He talked about business and politics and he sounded very certain in his opinions about those fields. His aristocratic grace captured me. Not that I fell in love or something, but my head was bowed down to him. So, the first dinner was then followed by the next one.

And the second dinner was followed by the third one.

By the fourth dinner, he had confessed about his intentions of pursuing me.

I was set to go to the fifth one when I had a row with Ron. I didn't know what his reason for being irritable was, but what I was sure he was snapping his annoyance to the world at _me_. He'd been moody since the third dinner I went with Fritz and he was constantly hinting that he _didn't like_ him _one bit_. I ignored him though...I don't know, but I think I was _provoking_ him. Provoking him to do _something_...I just wasn't certain _what_. What I knew was that I was annoyed at him, also. So, we barked at each other, exchanging nonsensical insults until I had Ron barging out of my flat and slamming my door so hard he could have shaken the entire building.

What I hadn't expected was Fritz asking me to be his _official_ lover that night. When I arrived at the place where we were supposed to meet, I was stunned at how beautiful the venue was. Soft music was playing nearby and scented candles were surrounding me. Flower petals were everywhere and on the table were the most expensive muggle wine and food. Fritz was wearing the most beautiful suit I had ever seen and when he went down on one knee in front of me, asking me if I could be his boyfriend, presenting me a _**shining, shimmering, splendid diamond ring**_, I had 1000 reasons to say _'yes'_...

_...but one reason to say __**'no'**__._

What reason?

Could only be _Ron_...

I was confused what Ron had got to do with my decision but...he just was the sole reason I had refused.

Disappointment and betrayal was painted on Fritz's face but at that moment, I only wanted to see Ron and ask him if I had done the right thing, and apologize for bitching out, and...To hear him say I had definitely made him happy for saying no.

I rushed away to Ron's apartment but he wasn't there. Confused, sad, desperate for something I wasn't sure, I went home. I had sent him messages which didn't get even _one_ reply. I was ready to sleep when my muggle mobile phone -Ron had insisted I buy one so we could communicate- rang, the loud tone echoing through the walls of my room. I picked it up and found out it was Ron calling me in the middle of the night. I was very excited and nervous at the same time, but answered it anyway."

_"Ron!" Draco exclaimed, holding the phone to his ear. "Ron, where __**are**__ you? I've been looking for you! I've sent you loads of text messages but you weren't replying to them. Ron, why aren't you saying anything? Ron? Hey, speak to me!"_

_"Uh...This isn't the owner of the phone, sir." the other end answered. It definitely __**wasn't**__ Ron._

_Draco frowned, "Who's this, then?"_

_"Apparently, the red-haired man is __**pissed drunk**__ in a club. He, uh, tried to wreak havoc just minutes ago. The patrons had wanted him out but he is, as I have mentioned, pissed drunk. He can't stand up without slurring and he, right now, is half-asleep. He had kept on yelling stuffs and it really was a bit __**irksome**__. So, uh, if you are his friend or family...which I'm guessing you are either or, since, strangely, this number is the __**only**__ contact in his list, __**will you please pick him up and take him home**__?" the other person explained thoroughly._

_Draco's heart palpitated with worry, "OK, I'll be there. Please send me the address of the club."_

"Ron was very drunk, indeed, and he had almost passed out when I took him to the cab. I assisted him with all my strength to the 6th floor of the building where his flat was. Luckily, I brought my spare key to his home and dragged him in. I tucked him to bed and didn't leave for the night. I didn't have the heart to just go, so I slept on his sofa.

It was 3 in the morning when I heard ruckus in the kitchen. I went to check and found Ron nursing himself what seemed to be his 2nd cup of coffee."

_"Ron, are you alright?" Draco queried, immediately rushing towards his best friend._

_Ron put his coffee down and didn't look up when he demanded, "What are you doing here?"_

_Draco halted his steps at the tight sound, "I just...you were very drunk." he accused with a sigh._

_"So? I want to be drunk." he retorted meanly._

_"You can't go home by yourself, so I-"_

_"I __**didn't**__ want to go home!" Ron started raising his voice._

_Draco had flinched visibly. He couldn't understand why Ron was livid._

_"You didn't have to take me home!" Ron added, looking at Draco with rage and something else Draco couldn't fathom. "I'm sure it just __**bothered**__ you. You didn't have to leave from your __**date**__ and your __**boyfriend**__-" he bit the words with venom. "-just to chaperon your stupid, stupid, __**stupid**__ of a best friend home who tried to drown his misery in alcohol!"_

_Draco started getting impatient. "__**Why**__ are you snapping at me?"_

_"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself!" Ron bellowed, jabbing a sharp finger in his own chest. "I had been very __**brainless**__, Draco. Very stupid, dumb, __**foolish**__, indeed! I didn't think he'd be different from the others but obviously he __**is**__!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Draco's eyebrows met in confusion and annoyance._

_"I never considered him a threat." Ron continued as if he weren't interrupted. "Yes, he's rich, powerful, smart, handsome...but no, I thought he would be like all others. If I had known he'd be able to nick the most valuable possession I had shamelessly fantasized would be mine for 2 years __**right under my nose**__, I'd have protected it with all the life in me. But it's too late, Draco. Too __**fucking**__ late! He's gone..."_

_"__**Who's**__ gone?" the blonde demanded agitatedly._

_"__**You are**__!" Ron howled, standing up from his seat furiously. "He's taken you!"_

_"Who's __**taken**__ me? I'm right here and I'm not going __**anywhere**__!" Draco wailed back._

_"Oh right, you are!" the redhead yelled sarcastically. "Come on, Draco. I know what dinner you went for last night. Lewis came to me yesterday, telling me about his plans to ask you to be his __**official boyfriend**__. So don't play innocent on me! I know very well what occurred last night. You know the __**bloody fuck**__ what I mean!"_

_"Why would he tell you what his plans were?"_

_"Because he wanted me to fuck off!"_

_"Why would he want you to __**'fuck off'**__?"_

_"Because he knows I __**don't**__ want you to be together!"_

_"Why?"_

_"__**Bollocks**__!" Ron thundered, face turning red in rage. "Are you really that thick or just dimwitted? Why the bloody __**hell **__do you think?"_

_"__**I don't know**__!" Draco countered exasperatedly. "Why not tell me to get this ridiculous argument, over with?"_

_"__**For crying out loud**__!" Ron roared and did the unthinkable._

_He stormed his way to Draco in two intense strides of his legs, grabbed his face and crushed their lips together in a fierce first kiss._

_Draco was stunned and too shocked to react. His eyes just widened and when his brain had begun processing again, Ron pulled away and glowered at him._

_"Is that enough explanation or do I have to use my __**tongue**__ and __**teeth**__ to create a more __**evident**__ picture of what I'm trying to illustrate to your ever oblivious mind?"_

_Draco didn't know what to say. "I...you-that was..." he stammered._

_"For __**fuck's**__ sake Draco, can't you still __**grasp**__ it?" Ron cut him off. "Obviously, this blood-pumping machine with arteries and veins inside my chest started beating out odd signals whenever it sensed its owner is around a young, troublesome, arch nemesis of his and the signals mixed with the blood, transported through veins, spreading it everywhere inside my body and then upwards the message travelled neurons-to-neurons in my brain to process said signal to be evicted through the mouth." Ron paused, looking at the startled Draco. "And the message is: __**I love you, you git**__!"_

_Silence_

_Finally, something clicked in Draco's brain._

_"You...love me?"_

_"Why, __**yes**__! I quite remember saying it just seconds ago."_

_Silence again_

_"But it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Ron added in defeat and despair, all evidence of heat gone from him now. "He's your boyfriend now. I knew I shouldn't have taken him for granted. The great __**ponce**__ victoriously won you. I thought he'd end up like the others you've dated. But no, he made it till the end." he sighed and looked down dejectedly._

_Silence_

_Finally, "He __**did**__ ask me to be his boyfriend last night..." Draco confirmed._

_Ron merely nodded; his heart clenching. If he had just been smarter he could have seen his loss over Lewis coming from the beginning._

_**"...but I refused."**__ Draco finished in a whisper._

_Ron looked up at Draco quickly, he heard his neck snap. "You refused him?" he asked in disbelief._

_Draco gazed at Ron and nodded in confirmation._

_Surprise, realization and then relief visibly washed over his face. "Why?" he asked hesitantly, but from the way he looked, he definitely wanted to know the reason._

_"I waited for you to do or say something," Draco confessed. "I wasn't sure why I felt that. But I knew I wanted you to __**stop**__ me from seeing him. You __**didn't**__ and frankly, it disappointed me. But I couldn't take his offer...because I don't want to be with him, I certainly know that for sure. Last night, though, when I tucked you to bed and stared at your face, it dawned in me."_

_"What did you realize?" Ron asked hopefully._

_"That maybe it's you..."_

_"It's me what?" Ron whispered, taking steps closer, reaching for Draco's hands and caressing them._

_"You came into my life __**exactly**__ when I needed you. You cheered me up when I was sad, you wiped my tears away when I cried, you wrapped your arms around me when I felt alone...you mend my heart when it broke. You changed my life __**entirely**__. You saved me when I failed. __**So maybe it's you...**__" Draco squeezed Ron's hands that were holding his. "Maybe it's you I __**needed**__ and __**wanted**__ to be with."_

_"I __**think**__ it's you..." Draco's hand pulled away and reached for Ron's cheeks._

_"I __**know**__ it's you..." the long, thin and pale fingers caressed the pale skin of his cheeks, as grey eyes looked at him adoringly._

_"It __**must**__ be you..." Draco leaned closer and kissed him soundly, slowly, sweetly._

_When he pulled away, he concluded with a smile. "It __**is**__ you."_

_"It's me."_

"After that night, he courted me for 3 months before we were official. So, there, that's our story." Draco finished his tale with a proud smile at Molly.

Molly wiped traitorous tears from her eyes and sniffed couple of times before shaking her head and exhaling. "That was beautiful, Draco."

Draco grinned and stood to rub soothing circles at the woman's back. "Hey, Mum, why are you crying? It wasn't _that_ dramatic." he joked, chuckling.

"It's just that..." Molly sniffed again and pinched her reddened nose. "I'm proud of my Ronniekins."

Draco snickered at the nickname, "Better not let him hear you addressing him that way or all seven gates of hell would break loose."

Molly chuckled despite her tears and stood up, wiping the last of her tears away. She looked at Draco and pulled him into a tight hug. Draco was compliant at that gesture and returned the embrace warmly. After a little while, Molly finally let go of the blonde and took her wand out to levitate the empty cups of tea.

"I better finish preparing the breakfast," she said with little sniffles. "The clan will surely wake up from their slumber anytime soon."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I think that's a good idea. I had taken a lot of your time, narrating that story."

Molly shook her head, "No, Draco, it was worth it. I had a good time listening and I really want to know how you've both changed each other's lives. Thank you for sharing, Draco." she looked genuinely happy and so Draco nodded.

"Do you need some help in the kitchen?" he offered.

"No, no, I can manage. Besides, I think Ron would want to see you back in your room when he finished dressing up."

Draco nodded again and made her way to the stairs. Suddenly, Molly called him. He turned around and raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly.

"I just want to say..." she started, looking at Draco in the eyes."It definitely is him."

Draco smiled softly.

"_I know_."

And he hurried upstairs back to Ron.

**-curtains-**

***Very long! I'm not going to apologize because of the length, but for the content now. If it had disappointed people, I'm sending my deepest and sincerest apology to them. Stories really have some boring parts. :D Thanks for reading and once again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!***


End file.
